


Ain't No Competition [When It Comes To You]

by exolunaticshipper, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock-Warming, Eating out, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, Lovetape2020, M/M, Oral, Public Sex, Romance, Smut, Toys, cb being entirely dumb for the whole fic, cum-play, president!yeol, rebellious!baek, slight angst, slight bullying, vibrator play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: It's no secret that Byun Baekhyun, Yonsei's resident bad boy, hates the guts of Course President Park Chanyeol. Nobody knows why or how the feud began, only that it exists.Baekhyun makes sure to lash out at Chanyeol for being the cause of all his never-ending problems.And Chanyeol deals with it the only way he knows how, by screwing the boy he's been in love with, making sure to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo/Jongin - Relationship
Comments: 70
Kudos: 431
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Ain't No Competition [When It Comes To You]

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: Love Tape Fest 2020  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Pairing: Chanyeol x Baekhyun  
> Side Pairing: Jongin x Kyungsoo (if you squint)  
> Prompt: #V044
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

It all started in the unused third floor bathroom.

Chanyeol smirked down at Baekhyun; the smaller boy was on his knees in front of him, mouth stuffed full of his cock, lewdly choking on it while dribbling obscenely onto the floor.

Chanyeol had his thick-lensed glasses ( _ completely _ for show) thrown to the side of the bathroom stall, hands linked behind Baekhyun’s head as he thrust in repeatedly with a drawn out groan. Saliva trailed onto the floor as Baekhyun tried to breathe through his nose, moaning heatedly around his length, hands clutching Chanyeol’s hard thighs through the fabric of his white-washed jeans.

“Fuck, you like that Byun? You like my cock?” Chanyeol breathed heavily as the smaller boy looked up at him through his lashes, pupils wide and looking completely ruined. “You keep coming back for it, don’t you,  _ filthy slut _ ?”

Baekhyun moaned hard at the debasing words thrown his way, body shuddering as Chanyeol pumped his cock a few more times, coming down his throat without any prior warning, using him like he was nothing more than a toy. He loved this more than anything else. His own orgasm crept up through him unbidden and left him shaking and spent on the bathroom stall floor.

“And you came untouched,  _ again _ \- you really are a slut, Byun” Chanyeol scoffed, retying his tie once again and adjusting his glasses. He tucked and reassembled himself as the other lay back watching through a wrecked expression, panting openly.

“Something you want to say?” Chanyeol gazed at him through the mirror, eyes dark. Baekhyun shook his head numbly, not quite coherent enough to speak or even move right now. All he could think was how blissed-out he had felt, at the hands of a guy who angered every nerve in his body. It shouldn’t have been okay, but somehow it never felt wrong.

Park Chanyeol had been Baekhyun’s enemy- his  _ nemesis- _ since the half way through their first year of their university course. 

Despite his ethereal looks, the smaller was a terrifying force to be reckoned with, and while Chanyeol had believed he had left bullies and jocks behind in high school, Baekhyun consistently proved him wrong. 

They were both pharmacology majors; intelligent, charming and hard working- it should have meant they were the closest of friends. Chanyeol wouldn’t have minded that at all, he could have appreciated how lucky he would have been to have a friend like Baekhyun- in fact they had actually gotten along at one point. However, unfortunately for the taller boy- it had all gone south around 3 months into their degree. The smaller of the Byun-Park duo started to use every opportunity to belittle, berate, push and shove the giant as much as possible- going as far as to knock the textbooks out of his hand or trip him up in the hallways.

From there, Baekhyun’s bad behaviour escalated. He started fights with near enough anyone on campus and had got the reputation of the ‘ _ bad boy’ _ , not to be fucked with- with his tight clothes and fighter’s attitude, Byun spelt ‘Trouble’ with a capital  _ T _ . 

The only thing that nagged at Chanyeol’s brain was that he couldn’t understand  _ why _ it had all changed. He and Baekhyun had gotten along well for the first term- amazingly so, and now the boy  _ hated _ him with everything he had without any real reason. He had never seen anyone else get the ‘ _ Byun treatment _ ’ quite as badly (or as frequently) as he had.

It seemed that the annoying bastard seemed to be  _ fond _ of pissing him off.

Initially, it was something that the taller chose  _ not _ to dwell on- he was the Course President after all and he had bigger matters to attend to than dealing with an over-grown school kid (although in his eyes Byun Baekhyun was still pretty small). But the smaller man truly went against everything he stood for- hard work, abiding by the rules and generally being a nice person. 

So, it hadn’t taken long before Chanyeol had snapped, brain fuelled on nothing but anger and resentment around 5 months ago as they entered their final, stressful year. 

He had decided he was finally going to teach Baekhyun that he couldn’t mess around with him and simply get away with it, no matter how Chanyeol really felt about him. All actions had consequences, as were the laws of karma.

And so, it had been an ordinary day like any other with grey clouds threatening rain outside; Chanyeol and his course mates had been crowded around the lecture hall waiting to go inside. The taller was at the back, mildly loitering for his best friends Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to arrive so that they could at least sit together. It was then that Byun had attacked, placing a well aimed kick towards Chanyeol’s shin before shoving him away from the door, his tiny body packing a lot of power. It had been completely out of the blue and unprovoked.

Honestly it was _so_ discreet that no-one had noticed, no one had blinked twice at him but the pain in Chanyeol’s leg was searing. What pissed the taller off even more was the smug, shit eating grin on Baekhyun’s face- and he’d _fucking_ _had enough_. 

He had grabbed the smaller’s arm despite his protests and yanked him into the third floor, unoccupied bathrooms, locking the door and ready to unleash hell on the rebellious boy.

Instead, Baekhyun had dropped to his knees, biting his lip- blinking up at him with a thoroughly needy expression.

And boy, Baekhyun had looked delectable-  _ of course he would to Chanyeol _ . He would have been a fool not to see how beautiful the other was with his soft brown hair brushed away from his face, dumpling cheeks and that button nose- with those cupid-bow lips Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare at. Chanyeol had admittedly been head-over-heels for the smaller boy since their first encounter on the first day of university three years ago, but he had learned to mask that in the anger the other prodded out of him.

He also thought the other looked luscious, sucking on his length, trembling beneath his fingers, pleading for more-  _ begging _ to go again. So, that’s how it had began, their routine of being enemies... with benefits.

It was almost ritualistic. 

Every morning before their lectures began- before the president spoke and the bad boy mocked him- Chanyeol would pound into Baekhyun, ruining his sloppy hole and would leave him there in a mess of his own cum, shirt pressed up against his chest and jeans clinging low onto thick thighs. The smaller would always look utterly fucked out, hissing some crass words at Chanyeol as he left. And then when their classes began, Baekhyun would raise his guard back up, insulting and abusing the other as if he hadn’t let Chanyeol rail him hours prior as he had wantonly cried out for more.

In reality, even if Baekhyun had wanted to tell anyone, it wasn’t as if they would believe him.

In front of his course mates, Chanyeol was timid and reserved- soft spoken. He was nothing like the animalistic bastard that teased every nerve in Baekhyun’s body until he was near collapsing, ruining him and using him as a personal cock-sleeve before shoving a plug inside him and telling him to keep himself ready for whenever the taller wanted to use him. The Park Chanyeol who fucked Baekhyun in secret was raw and fierce, demanding and in control- a world away from his kinder, softer alter-ego. 

_ That _ Chanyeol was reserved for Byun Baekhyun alone.

Zoning back in, Baekhyun struggled to sit himself up as the taller crouched in front of him, the look on his face clearly showing how pathetic he thought Baekhyun was.

“You’re an asshole, Park- I hope you know that” Baekhyun spat out, the plug inside him was keeping him open and full, any sudden movements knocking it against his prostate, the oversensitive nerves causing his muscles to spasm.

Chanyeol patted his cheek with a sly grin “That makes two of us then- make sure you keep that in, I feel like I could go again today.” 

Baekhyun grimaced at the statement, but made no move to remove the plug- that was the kind of hold Park Chanyeol had on him. 

It was how Baekhyun had always felt around him right from the first day they had met; Chanyeol had always seemed so untouchable, unmoveable and unapproachable- although he had been the one to approach Baekhyun. Even when they had once been friends, Chanyeol had been a world away from him in every way and Baekhyun had felt unworthy. He supposed listening to Chanyeol like this at least made him feel noticed by the other, although he was never going to admit that out loud.

For a moment, Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was done with him, that he would leave him there dirtied and filthy like he had always done before, but instead Chanyeol sighed softly, face moving from apathy to sympathy. He moved forward to tug Baekhyun’s shirt down, fixing his collar gently.

Baekhyun huffed and looked away as the other did so, not wanting him to see the rising blush on his cheeks at how endearing the taller was being, helping him get dressed. It was uncharacteristically tender for Chanyeol to help him and it almost made him think that the other  _ maybe _ , on  _ some _ level, wasn’t so bad.

Again, not that he would actually ever say that.

“Fuck you” Baekhyun hissed as Chanyeol eventually moved away to the door with a small wave of his hand;

“I’ve already done that to you. Don’t be too late now, Byun”

And with that the door to the third floor bathroom swung shut as Baekhyun leaned back against the counter, exhausted.

_ Fuck Park Chanyeol _ .

**

It was the following Monday when Baekhyun got his fair share of bad news. 

Actually, that was a lie- he had been getting bad news for a while now but had chosen aptly to ignore any connection to it in favour of watching TV in his sweats and eating hot cheetos.

Alas, nothing could be forgotten for too long and the finality of the bad news was delivered by the one and only Park Chanyeol, albeit,  _ unintentionally _ .

See, in his respectable opinion, Baekhyun had good reason for despising Park Chanyeol to the very core. 

Multiple reasons in fact- first being that the taller was a rich, arrogant prick being the son of a very wealthy business couple who owned an empire- and if his Mercedes was anything to go by their son wasn’t short on cash either. That alone was enough to aggravate Baekhyun who after his parent’s death five years ago (something he had finally come to terms with and accepted after costly therapy sessions) was suddenly very alone and near enough penniless. 

Secondly, the taller was also ridiculously handsome- sculpted jaw, adorable face and long legs made it impossible not to stare at him and it made something warm sink through the smaller boy’s stomach every time he laid eyes on him- admittedly it was a  _ terrible _ reason to hate someone but Baekhyun put it up there because life was just  _ that  _ unkind to him. 

Lastly, Chanyeol was also  _ undeniably _ the smartest boy on their course, always acing the exams, always being the highest scorer and to make matters worse, Baekhyun had never seen him once have to study.

Now the final reason hit a lot closer to home for reasons the smaller hadn’t confided in anyone- not even his bestest friend in the whole wide world and subsequently the world’s biggest baby, Oh Sehun. They had always talked about everything, but this was something Baekhyun wasn’t sure Sehun would understand- he was the kind to simply throw money (or drinks) at the situation and pray it would go away. And while it was endearing... it didn’t really help here. 

His secret was something that would  _ ruin _ his reputation- everything that he had built to protect himself from other people’s judgement- the defence mechanisms he had placed to avoid being seen as weak to others and to most importantly, avoid other people’s pity. 

Byun Baekhyun, Yonsei University’s resident bad boy... was on a  _ scholarship _ .

_ Cue the gasps of shock. _

Yes, he was on a scholarship that he had worked incredibly hard for, wanting to move out of his Auntie’s house where he’d been taken in following his parent’s passing. 

Baekhyun had studied endlessly to get into one of the top universities and for one of the best courses. In all his life, he had never had competition, had always been at the top of the leader board and no-one else had come close to challenging him no matter how hard they tried. And he had expected the same at Yonsei.

Maybe he had been unrealistically cocky but it had seemed to be true until the first term rankings were revealed and Baekhyun found his name sitting uselessly at number five.

Boldly displayed at number one was Park Chanyeol’s, unrivalled by any of the other scores.

Since then Baekhyun had vowed to strip his name from that position, ignoring the deviant fluttering in his chest every time the stupidly smart giant threw him a dimple smile. 

But only recently had his hatred for the other escalated to so much more than that - and with that the horrible flushing of his cheeks every time the other was close, but that was another matter entirely. The thing that made him hate the other was none other than that coveted ‘Number 1’ position proving to be the only thing that might give him a future of any kind.

You see, two months ago, Baekhyun had received an official letter from the board- his attendance record, behaviour and grades had been gathered into a collective score, to see if he should be allowed to keep his scholarship and graduate the following year, or whether he would be stripped of it, ultimately leaving him with no final qualifications and zero job prospects. The verdict had come back with a resounding ‘ _ no’ _ on account of both his behaviour and his scores. The ultimatum they had provided was that unless Baekhyun could score the highest for at least half of his end of year exams, the smaller would fail the year and lose his scholarship.

So, despite seeming disinterested, Baekhyun listened intently to what Chanyeol had to say about their upcoming exams;

“S-so... um, guys. End of year exams are only three weeks away. T-the exam timetables should be out n-now... u-um...” Chanyeol flushed, fake nerves acting up and Baekhyun momentarily envied him for being able to play a group of people so well, even the fake glassed pushed up the bridge of his nose fit into his timid act “A-also-”

“Jesus Christ Park, enough already, can you not hurry it up?” Baekhyun jeered from the back of the classroom to ease his twisting stomach- hating the way his eyes betrayed him to stare at Chanyeol’s flawless face- the other student’s sniggered with him and Chanyeol raised his eyes to him, dark and dangerous and Baekhyun felt the plug slide around inside him momentarily. 

_ Fuck. _

“U-um... s-sorry, that’s all I had to say.” Chanyeol mumbled, voice cracking as he rushed out of the hall to pass on his messages to the other student groups. A group of girls giggled at how adorable President Park was, it made Baekhyun feel even more nauseous- if only they knew that their  _ precious _ President had been screwing him, he would love to see their faces then.

Baekhyun watched the tall figure leave, his gut clenching- not because he felt bad for mocking him, but because of the information he had just been given and the weight behind it. 

If he failed this scholarship, Baekhyun could wave goodbye to his future, his placements, and his possible job prospects. And honestly, he could have been at the top, he  _ would have _ been at the top if it wasn’t for Park Chanyeol being so stupidly smart.

So, yes you heard correctly, Byun Baekhyun was  _ worried  _ about a test. And it seemed his problem lay with the same boy who used him as a human fuck-toy. 

The smaller had never seen Chanyeol’s name drop from the coveted number one spot in the last three years, and Baekhyun had never beat the taller in any of their prior exams- it seemed he was naturally gifted, in  _ every _ department. 

So despite being the specimen of Baekhyun’s (unspoken) lustful dreams, the taller had and would always be the person Baekhyun was competing with -and  _ winning _ .

Sighing, Baekhyun drowned out the rest of the lesson by slipping on his earphones. He was in no mood to listen to the History of Pharmacology from boring old Dr Bennett. He kept his eyes trained on Chanyeol when the taller slipped into his seat five minutes in, with a small smile lingering on his lips subconsciously.

When the lecture did finally end, the lecturer pulled Baekhyun aside, with only a few students hanging around inside the hall.

“Ah Mr Byun, can you spare a few moments please?” Baekhyun glanced around the near- empty hall before he made his way down the stairs towards Dr Bennett. The small round man wobbled around his desk to perch on the end of it, arms crossed and facing Baekhyun.

“See you outside, Baekhyun” Sehun gave a small wave and followed his tanned friend outside, laughing about something jovially and pulling funny faces through the door. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at them and turned his attention back to the teacher who was scanning over some papers and pursing his lips disapprovingly;

“Mr Byun-  _ Baekhyun _ , if I may, you are one of the most exemplary students I’ve had the pleasure of teaching- you’re bright, brighter than you give yourself credit for, but over the past 7 months your work has suffered astronomically. Your coursework is excelling while your real exam grades don’t reflect the same...” The teacher tried to catch Baekhyun’s eyes but the other simply shrunk further back and looked away.

“I’ll work harder, sir” He promised half-heartedly, fixing his gaze somewhere outside of the window. No amount of hard-work was going to put him at the top of that leader board though which was the only thing that could help him now; Park Chanyeol was impossible to beat at this point.

“You better. You have a lot more on the line than those other students Baekhyun, the majority of them are only here because their parents paid the university” The lecturer sighs shaking his head “And you worked incredibly hard for your scholarship- I saw your initial scores. You  _ need _ to be taking this seriously- most unfortunately you do not have rich parents to haul you out if you get kicked out by the board.”

The thing was, he knew all of this. Of course his coursework had been amazing, he had spent the first half of the year pushing other people around enough to get them to do it, which meant his knowledge in his exams severely lacked. He was smart, he just couldn’t try anymore, it felt like there was no point.

Baekhyun willed the tears in his eyes away and tried his hardest to look like the conversation was not affecting him the way it really was. His lecturer was right, without the scholarship, he could not afford to  _ actually _ pay to attend this university, and he had no fall-back plan. 

“Whatever is going on with you, I’m not going to punish it this time, Baekhyun- I know you’re capable of better than this, you should follow Park’s example.” 

If Dr Bennett noticed the way Baekhyun bristled at the name he didn’t mention it, instead he chose to add “I’m making it compulsory for you to attend my after lecture ‘Working Space’- it’ll give you some time to catch up on any parts of the lecture you don’t understand and maybe just a clear cut time to do some studies.”

Baekhyun held in a groan and shrugged at the concerned teacher; “Okay, sir. Look, thank you for your concern, but whatever is going on is my problem. Just... let me be” He slung his bag on his shoulder and shuffled his way out of the room, tuning out his professor’s disappointed sigh.

Sehun had waited outside the classroom, Jongin right by his side, clicking through his phone.

“What’s he so distracted by?” Baekhyun quipped, not really in the mood to deal with the possible questions his troublesome friends probably had.

“New boy... or boyfriend-” Sehun shrugged noncommittally “Not really sure at this point but he keeps sighing dreamily and its pissing me off”

“Everything is pissing me off lately” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes scanning the hallways for the tall giant subconsciously- maybe a good fuck would make him feel better... actually, he  _ knew  _ it would, except he couldn’t just go crawling to the taller, he still had some pride left...somewhere.

He was just about to head outside when he spotted Chanyeol locking up the President’s office down the corridor of the pharmacology left wing and something inside him twanged.

He needed Chanyeol,  _ now _ .

“Um, guys- I just remembered I forgot something in our History of Pharmo class, you guys go on ahead and get your lunch. Try and save me something at least!” He yelped out, turning around and heading back quickly as his friends agreed and left the building.

He stalked after his enemy as quickly as his little legs could carry him, yelling out a shrill “ _ Park _ !” the minute he was within ear-shot.

He  _ wanted _ this. But what he really wanted in that moment was forbidden. 

Forbidden by the giant himself.

He wanted to kiss the taller- had wanted to since they started... whatever it was they were doing now- wanted it when Chanyeol’s hands slid all over his body. He knew it was stupid, that it was inconceivable- convincing himself it was just a reaction of being intimate over and over again... but that didn’t seem to scare him. 

The thought of kissing Chanyeol was enticing rather than terrifying.

_ Strange. _

Yet, Chanyeol had never initiated anything. 

He had never even leaned in or teased the prospect and Baekhyun was too terrified of trying in case Chanyeol disappeared from his life. It was all so confusing how the thoughts got muddled in his haphazard brain. Chanyeol leaving should have equalled a happy life, yet Baekhyun kept wanting to pull him back, wanting him to stay and fuck him, just to feel his warmth. Just him and no-one else.

Again, utterly,  _ utterly  _ stupid- he knew.

He remembered clear as day how Chanyeol had told him he would rather lick his shoes than kiss his lips the first time he had ruined Baekhyun’s mind. After all, it was Baekhyun’s own fault that the taller didn’t want to touch him with those perfectly soft lips.

Chanyeol turned around to find the petite brunet he ‘hated’ hurtling towards him; he ran a hand through his own pink hair and bit down on a smile- Baekhyun had to break out into a small jog to catch up to him and it warmed the taller’s heart stupidly.

“S-stop, I... I...” 

Baekhyun was a whirlwind of emotions. 

All he could think about in that moment was how much this boy was ruining his life; costing him his scholarship- something he might lose in a matter of weeks- destroying years of hard work in just the blink of an eye. And even worse, he didn’t have a clue walking around looking so delectable and perfect that it riled Baekhyun up even more.

He grabbed Chanyeol’s crisp blazer in tight fists, crinkling the fabric and watching as Chanyeol’s eyes grew wider “What are you doing, Byun- this was brand new-“

“Such a fucking pussy, Park” Baekhyun hissed back, raw emotion overwhelming him and turning into venom on his tongue “Can’t take a few  _ cweases _ ; will  _ mummy _ be really mad at you?” He mocked, pouting exaggeratedly at the taller boy “I’m sure you won’t die, but being such an asshole might kill you first”

He didn’t know why he was attacking Chanyeol out of the blue, but he did know that if he pissed the taller off enough, Chanyeol might just break the unspoken rules he had and fuck Baekhyun right there in the open, where everyone could see them.

There’s a little part of Baekhyun that wants everyone to know how well Chanyeol ruins him every-  _ fucking _ \- day.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes as if seeing through Baekhyun’s plan; he glanced over the wet eyes, the blotchy cheeks, the mildly furrowed brows- it was almost as if Baekhyun was trying a little  _ too _ hard to wind him up. He quietened the pang in his heart at seeing the broken look in the smaller’s eyes- this was heartless Baekhyun after all, it shouldn’t matter.

Not wanting to think too deeply about how his heart ached at Baekhyun’s pained expression, Chanyeol moved forward, deep voice no louder than a hushed whisper next to Baekhyun’s ear;

“You have some real nerve Byun” He pressed Baekhyun back against his office door, the other instantly becoming shy under him, hands coming up to his chest to create a false sense of distance between them “Calling me an asshole now when you were begging like a cheap whore for my cock this morning...”

Baekhyun flushed at the words, body trembling as Chanyeol dragged a long finger gently along a half exposed collarbone peeking out from under Baekhyun’s jumper. “Don’t push it Park, I can still make your life a living hell”

Chanyeol crowded against him properly now, trapping him between the door and his firm body “Hmm, say that again...” He whispered, lips ghosting over Baekhyun’s own, only amplifying the petite boy’s desperate craving to have a taste. 

Why would Park Chanyeol  _ fuck _ him, touch him, and help him dress but not kiss him-  _ never  _ kiss him? 

The closeness made the smaller’s heart leap into his throat. Chanyeol was completely irresistible to him every single time, no matter what he did, no matter how much he hated him. It didn’t even matter that he had never seen him completely undress, only ever his cock peeking over the waistband of his jeans and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up.

None of it mattered right now.

Baekhyun moaned openly, not attempting to muffle it when Chanyeol snuck his hand down to the shorter’s cock, throbbing for attention against the fabric of his own pants and gave it a firm squeeze. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered closed momentarily at the sensation.

“ _ F-fuck _ ...” He managed, voice strained already and Chanyeol smiled at him. It might have been the haze of arousal but it looked genuine,  _ fond _ even and then Chanyeol was smirking at him;

“Make my life a living hell? You already do that, babe”

_ Babe.  _

Baekhyun’s brain momentarily short-circuited. Did Park Chanyeol, admittedly cute and sexy Chanyeol call him  _ babe _ ? And did he  _ actually _ find it mildly attractive? 

_ What the fuck? _

They were in public but all Baekhyun could imagine doing was grinding slowly against Chanyeol’s leg. 

And he does it, without any hindrance, body rolling against the taller with his hands on his shoulders, obscured to the rest of the world by Chanyeol’s big broad body. And the taller was holding him, looking down at him with the strangest look in his eye as Baekhyun  _ panted _ against his leg, jaw slacking as the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm crept over him, legs trembling.

He gasped out when Chanyeol’s thumb dipped under the waistband of his jeans, swiping cleanly at the slit of his cock and Baekhyun turned limp in his arms, head swimming as he came against his own underwear, body shuddering against Chanyeol’s own. It shouldn’t have been so easy for him to come undone, but this was Park Chanyeol who did insane things to him.

The taller stayed there for a moment, steadying him and Baekhyun wondered why Chanyeol had covered him up. He could have let anyone know how desperate Baekhyun was for him, but he hadn’t.

Blinking repeatedly, Baekhyun focused back in on curious almond shaped eyes, big and filled with a hint of amusement, staring down at him. Catching his breath, he propped himself up against the door “Whatever Park, just know I mean it, so don’t fuck with me”

Chanyeol sniggered with a roll of his eyes, gently nudging Baekhyun away from the office door so that he could open it once again; “It’s a bit too late for that now isn’t it, Byun?”

Baekhyun tried to think of some kind of witty response but was silenced when Chanyeol lightly pushed him into the office, rummaging around for something in his desk drawers.

“Here” He handed the smaller some wipes “Should help clean up the mess... unless you want me to lick it off for you?”

The off-handed comment makes Baekhyun’s dick twitch with interest, but it was too soon after finishing to consider getting hard again.

“Tempting, but... um, I’m okay” Baekhyun took the wipes, too prideful to say ‘thanks’ and turned on his heel to avoid Chanyeol seeing the frighteningly hot blush on his cheeks. The plug he had almost forgotten about slid further into ass and caused him to stumble clumsily, hearing Chanyeol’s deep chuckle behind him. What the fuck was happening to him?

“See you later, Byun” Chanyeol called out to him with a cheeky wave.

**

_ ‘See you later, Byun’ _

Those words were imprinted in Baekhyun’s mind after his little- very much  _ on purpose _ \- encounter with Chanyeol. He didn’t know what it was about those words but they made him feel like a live-wire - ready for the next time Chanyeol fucked with him and made him come so hard his vision blurred. Maybe it was the promise of another time, maybe it was because they never really said goodbye to each other... or maybe somewhere deep down, Baekhyun was  _ excited _ to see the taller boy again.

Shaking his head dismissively, he counted down the minutes to his final lecture ending, the only one he didn’t share with Chanyeol- something to do with the taller’s music theory classes clashing at the same time.  _ Stupid smart-ass. _

The plug still sat firmly in his ass, his reminder that Chanyeol’s cum was dripping inside him after pile-driving him against the sinks that morning. He couldn’t wait to take it out, he only had to suffer through Dr Bennett’s class and then he was free – from university and Park Chanyeol’s clutches.

It was right at the end of the university day, when he was headed to Dr Bennett’s compulsory –  _ urgh _ \- ‘Working Space’ that he realised exactly how soon he’d be seeing Chanyeol again. The taller was stood leaning against the wall of the lecture hall, scrolling aimlessly through his phone, blazer draped over one arm.

Baekhyun felt his guard go up against the taller, suddenly very aware of himself and the proximity he had from Chanyeol “What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol looked up unsurprised, but before he could answer Dr Bennett opened the classroom door and ushered them inside “Do come in, thank you for coming Chanyeol” He smiled, Baekhyun shrugged in greeting and opted to sit in a seat closest to the window to show his disdain for being at university after his scheduled hours. 

“Okay, so I’m just here to register you kids” Dr Bennett started with a small smile “It’s just you and Ji-Ho, another student who should be joining the ‘Working space’- Chanyeol here will be keeping an eye on both of you as he kindly accepted to do so- so if you have any questions just speak to him” 

Dr Bennett scribbled a few notes on a piece of paper before nodding to Chanyeol and walking out of the room. There was a brief moment of painful silence before Ji-Ho, a tallish, clumsy student burst into the room;

“Ah sorry I’m late, Mr Kim kept me behind too.” He slumped into a seat and pulled out his work “Hey Park”

“Hey” Chanyeol smiled back with a small wave and pulled out a book to read of his own, he turned to the other students; “Ji-Ho you’re here for 30 minutes and then Dr Bennett wants to see any work you’ve produced in his office. Byun, you’re here for an hour”

“ _ W-what _ ?” Baekhyun spluttered, before slouching in his seat at the dark, taunting look in Chanyeol’s eyes. Fine, he could suffer here for an hour, but Dr Bennett could screw himself if he thought he would be doing any work right now.

It wasn’t that Baekhyun wasn’t studious- he had to be to get a scholarship- he was smart and strong willed- had always been. There was just too much on his mind, too overwhelming to concentrate on reading a book or memorizing any of the information that was required for his exams. A little thought at the back of his mind even wondered what the point was when the object standing in his way was sitting a few feet away reading a story book, without batting an eyelash at him. If he was honest, all he wanted to do was bury his head in his hands and cry until his head hurt and then promptly fall asleep.

Thankfully for Baekhyun, Chanyeol buried his own head into his book, ignoring both the students and Ji-Ho sat diligently in his seat, scribbling in his notebook with some work for Dr Bennett to look over. Baekhyun, on the other hand, tried extremely hard to ignore the perfectly sculpted side-profile Chanyeol was displaying, one hand curved under his jaw and long lashes fluttering gently against his cheekbones when he blinked. 

_ Wow _ , even Baekhyun, with his self-proclamation of hating Chanyeol, could appreciate the taller was stunning. If only he wasn’t the one ruining Baekhyun’s life.

Trying to turn his messed-up thoughts into a constructive plan, and not to outright cry against the desk, Baekhyun placed his face in his hands and hoped that the minutes would work by faster.

Ji-Ho scuttled off back to Dr Bennett once his thirty minutes were up and Baekhyun felt suddenly uneasy with the silence surrounding him and the Course President. 

Having had enough of waiting around and too agitated to face any confrontation, he noisily stood up, slung his bag on his shoulder and stomped his way to the door. Before he could even place a hand on the handle, Chanyeol spoke without looking up from his book;

“Sit down, Byun.” 

Baekhyun turned around and huffed out a laugh “You’ve  _ got _ to be kidding if you think I’m going to listen to you right now. Just because I let you fuck me doesn’t mean you can tell me what to do.”

“I just think it would be in your best interest to sit down.” Chanyeol still hadn’t even spared him a glance since this had begun it seemed and it was driving Baekhyun insane. “And on the point of me fucking you, I’d like to remind you that you  _ begged _ to have this dick again, I didn’t make you”

Baekhyun strode forward until he was right in front of Chanyeol. Still the taller didn’t look up at him; “ _ Fuck you _ , I didn’t beg for anything-  _ you _ ... you just-“

Chanyeol lifted his eyes up to look at Baekhyun, but he seemed to almost look through him; “ _ I said _ , sit down.”

Baekhyun stood there, glued. 

He should probably sit down and just push through the final half an hour of this shit rather than start a fight with Chanyeol. On the other hand, Baekhyun’s feet were attached to his pride and his pride told him he’d look a fool if he actually listened to Park Chanyeol after telling him, bluntly to his face that he had no control over him.

When Baekhyun showed no signs of moving away from the desk, Chanyeol stood up and walked around him- making his way to the door and flicking the lock shut.  _ Occupied. _

“Park, what are you-?”

“I told you to sit down” Chanyeol’s voice was calm, his eyes steadily holding Baekhyun’s own as he stepped closer “And you didn’t listen...” He ran his fingers through the smaller’s hair and Baekhyun found he wasn’t pushing him away- couldn’t push him away.

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

Baekhyun felt a light buzz float around his body, excitement thrumming at the way Chanyeol almost sauntered back over to him.  _ God _ , he’d been  _ waiting _ for this- it was probably the whole reason he’d sat around for so long.

“ _ Please- _ ” Baekhyun’s voice caught in his throat as Chanyeol fisted his hand in hair and tugged sharply, making him gasp.

“Oh, now you have manners, wasn’t I an asshole before?” Chanyeol smirked, his lips hovering over Baekhyun’s “Aren’t you going to show me how sorry you are for being so rude?”

Baekhyun nodded, this was what he would always need to take away the stresses of the day- Chanyeol ruining his brain until he could think no more- until the scholarship, his mental and physical feud with the taller boy all blurred into nothingness.

It was strange that Chanyeol was the problem, and the solution.

As if rehearsed, he began to kneel down but Chanyeol tightened his grip in his hair; “No, not today _ darling _ ; today, you’re going to ride my cock, put some effort in for a change”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened as Chanyeol walked backwards, planting himself in the teacher’s chair. It was a sight to see; the usually shy and nervous Park Chanyeol with his legs spread wide, zipper undone and thick, long cock in his palm, rubbing it generously. His eyes were hooded with lust as he raked over Baekhyun’s lithe form.

“Come on sweetheart, haven’t got all day” He patted his lap to spur Baekhyun into motion and the other clambered on top of him. This was their routine, no kissing, and no touching, just straight up fucking. 

With lacked harshness, Chanyeol gently patted the plug against Baekhyun’s ass pushing it in further and causing the smaller to whimper, the burn aching so good inside him.

“Please, t-take it out” He mumbled, trying to steady himself as Chanyeol gripped the base, pulling out the toy in one fluid motion and tossing it to the side on the table. Without too much warning, the taller pushed himself in as a replacement - only he was much bigger, thicker- stuffing the smaller full enough to choke on a sob.

“Ah, you’re being so obedient” Chanyeol moaned out as Baekhyun swivelled his hips, bouncing lewdly on the other’s cock, feeling as if it was thrusting deeper and deeper with each movement “Is something on your mind, Byun or are you finally realising that I’m in charge here?”

Was that...  _ concern _ in Chanyeol’s voice? 

Baekhyun shook his head, his hips stuttering and knees tiring from their exertion, “You wish, Park”. He involuntarily flopped forward onto Chanyeol’s chest, the bulbous head of Chanyeol’s dick brushing against his prostate for a brief second. 

In all their times together, Chanyeol had only ever let him touch his cock, he only fucked Baekhyun in doggy and never let him touch his body. This was the first time the taller hadn’t shoved him off; instead he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, thrusting upwards with his feet planted on the floor and Baekhyun sobbed out a moan, tears welling up as he chased after the pleasure and the rollercoaster of the day caught up on him.  _ Everything _ was at stake for him, he had no fall back, no Plan B and now here he was, sat on his enemy’s dick, begging and crying like the wanton whore he was. 

To avoid Chanyeol seeing his tear-streaked face, Baekhyun wrapped his hands around his broad shoulders, quivering with the force of Chanyeol pounding inside of him, the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberating through the quiet room. Pressed against his chest, Baekhyun realised under those baggy clothes Chanyeol was toned as all hell; taut arms clenching around him as he fucked up into him, abs rippling against his own stomach and pecs tight under his fingertips;

“ _ Holy shit... fuck _ ” Baekhyun hissed out, the new image of Chanyeol being unbelievably sculpted spurring on his climax, the tears falling flush down his cheeks at the conflicting thoughts on his mind. Baekhyun arched back and spurted against his chest, body shaking through his orgasm once again as Chanyeol’s arm held him anchored on his cock.

The taller closed his eyes and snapped his hips up twice more, emptying himself inside Baekhyun as the smaller clenched around him obscenely. He reached for the plug he had tossed aside and didn’t blink twice as he slid the little object back into Baekhyun’s hole, some cum dribbling down his thighs.

“One day, I should fuck you with both of these in.” Chanyeol mused with a chuckle as Baekhyun attempted to stand on wobbly legs.

“Don’t make me break your dick. What was all this for anyway- didn’t you have enough this morning?” Baekhyun sounded more exhausted than threatening as he straightened himself out.

Chanyeol smiled at the action, and it seemed somewhat genuine despite their history of hating each other “You looked like you needed it -“

“Park, I swear to god, if this is one more comment about me being a whore for you- fine,  _ fine, _ I’m a whore for your cock. Jesus Christ!” Baekhyun exploded; face flooding red from anger and tears swelling in his eyes.

“ _ Wow _ ...” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, a hint of amusement in his voice at Baekhyun’s outburst “I was going to say, you looked like you needed it more, since for the first thirty minutes you looked like you were about to cry. Now, considering you are crying... I’d like to say I was right?”

Baekhyun blinked at him for a moment, before tugging his bag back on his shoulder with a tired sigh.

“So are you going to tell me what the matter is?” Chanyeol asked, zipping up his jeans once again “Or has my cock fixed everything?”

Baekhyun grimaced “Anything related to you wouldn’t be able to fix my problems, Park.” He fixed his own clothes, glad that no-one had walked in on their little sexual escapade. He doubted Dr Bennett would have loved Chanyeol as much if he found out.

“Suit yourself- I am a pretty good listener though” Chanyeol shrugged, packing his book into his bag “You know if you ever change your mind”

Baekhyun stopped what he was doing and whirled on Chanyeol, shoving the taller against the wall “Listen Park, we have sex but that’s where us doing anything together ends. Okay? I do not want anything else to do with you. Now are you done so I can go?”

Chanyeol scanned over Baekhyun’s face before pushing past the smaller and sighing “Yeah sure, do whatever you want, Byun- it’s not like I can stop you, right?”

Baekhyun walked out of the classroom with a surprisingly heavier heart than he’d expected. As if reflecting his sour mood, the sky had considerably darkened since the heated lunch-time weather and was now pouring down a mixture of sleet and rain.

_ Great- this was just his luck.  _

Bracing himself, Baekhyun pushed through the rain to wait for the bus back to his apartment, praying it would be here anytime soon. He cursed himself for his lack of foresight as the rain water dripped through his poorly chosen clothing, leaving the material clinging to him like a second skin, soft peachy skin visible through the white cloth.

As he tried to embrace the cold and the damp that had now been seeping into his skin for the last twenty minutes, a familiar sleek Mercedes pulled up in front of him, the passenger window rolling down;

“Hey- um... want a lift home? The rain is supposed to get worse and you kinda look a bit... wet already?” Chanyeol’s tone was sheepish, like he felt bad for Baekhyun and the smaller instantly hated that the giant oaf  _ pitied _ him. He didn’t need any pity-  _ least _ of all from Chanyeol.

His very cold body cried out otherwise, shivers wracking him and a headache coming on from how hard he hads been clenching his jaw.

“I’m fine, Park- just go home already” Baekhyun gritted out, trying not to shake visibly “Plus, why do you even care?”

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun’s very see-through clothing an appreciative once over and smirked “You’re right, I don’t. Have fun freezing those very cute nipples off, Byun”

Baekhyun flushed horribly despite the cold, his hands flying up to cover his chest. God, damn it!  _ Fuck _ his pride- 

“Park!  _ Wait _ !” He called out, nearly running into the street as the car began to pull away “Can you take me home please?” His voice was just loud enough to hear over the engine but the window rolled all the way up and Baekhyun took that as his response, eyes squeezed shut as the rain dripped from his hair onto his face.

He was about to turn back to the bus-stop when the passenger door clicked open and Chanyeol called out “Get in, idiot. I can’t stop in the middle of the street forever.”

The smaller got in, looking meek as water splattered against what he realised were very,  _ very _ expensive leather seats that he would not be able to afford in this life time. 

Holy  _ fuck _ .

“What’s the problem?” Chanyeol asked as he switched on the heating in the vehicle, instantly noticing Baekhyun’s change in demeanour. The smaller was a lot of things- feisty, fiery, and spiteful-  _ adorable _ \- but he was never one to be nervous or timid around Chanyeol.

So what was this change all of a sudden?

Baekhyun sat fidgeting in the passenger seat, knees tucked together and fingers twisting distractedly with the fabric of his jumper. “Nothing... I- I’m sorry for getting the seats all wet”

The taller blinked at him, as if it was absurd that Baekhyun could be worried about such a small thing “They’re just car seats Byun, I’m sure they’ll be fine with a bit of water.” He glanced over the smaller, who was still shaking from the cold. He reached into the back seat for the throw he knew he kept back there and handed it to the smaller;

“Come-on, buckle up. And then put this on-” Chanyeol ordered, strapping himself in and putting the car into gear “My car, my rules.”

They drove in relative silence once the smaller had given his address. Baekhyun stopped shaking nearly as much, and the smaller hummed appreciatively to the songs playing on the radio, GOT7’s  _ Just Right  _ blaring out.

“I didn’t know you liked this kind of music” Baekhyun said with a soft smile “I used to collect all the albums.”

“Really? I didn’t peg you for a collector to be honest” Chanyeol chuckled, the air in the car considerably lighter than their usual university ordeals “Is that why you don’t have a car? You spent all your money on their albums?”

Baekhyun quietened down at this “I... can’t really afford one right now. And my parents aren’t really around to help with that”

“Oh do they ... work abroad?” Chanyeol asked tentatively, feeling the air in the car shift and Baekhyun looked considerably more distraught;

“Um... they... passed away 5 years ago. I’ve lived with my aunty since and only moved away to come to Yonsei”

“Oh... shit. I’m really sorry-“

“No don’t be. This is why I don’t tell anyone- I don’t want pity.” Baekhyun said nothing more for the rest of the ride and for the first time, Chanyeol didn’t push at him.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up as they finally entered Baekhyun’s apartment complex, his expensive car standing out amongst the dingy landscape and greying buildings.

“You live here?” Chanyeol asked turning to Baekhyun and the other looked away, clearly embarrassed by his accommodation;

“Yeah, do you have a problem with that?” Baekhyun retorted, instantly defensive as Chanyeol pulled up into a parking spot near the door. The taller shook his head softly, letting the silence wash over them once more and turning off the engine.

He expected Baekhyun to get out but the smaller just sat there with a lost look on his face, the throw still wrapped around him somewhat and his hair only slightly damp now.

“I had a bad day” His voice was quiet as he spoke “Everything’s been a bit much lately for me, can you just pretend like you didn’t see my cry today?”

Chanyeol couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips- he really liked this side of Baekhyun- sassy but soft, and not about to bite his head off every twenty seconds. “It’s already forgotten, Byun. Now get out, I want to be getting home already”

“Right” Baekhyun nodded, gathering up his belongings and pushing the throw to one side “Well, don’t speak of this to anyone”

Chanyeol held his hands up in mock-defence “Don’t worry Byun, I wouldn’t want to be caught with you”

Rolling his eyes, the smaller walked away to his apartment’s main door, keying the digits in. It filled up his chest with something strangely warm to find Chanyeol had waited until he had entered the building safely before reversing out and leaving the grounds. 

Penning it up to how exhausted he felt, Baekhyun brushed it off and flopped into his bed, too tired to do much else.

**

Maybe it was lucky or maybe it was a torture method but the university had provided their students the three weeks before their exams off to spend wisely, preferably studying for their very important and unnecessarily complicated end of year exams.

It was the following Friday where everything collapsed once again for Baekhyun- his mind just refused to look at another book and the letter from the University’s board loomed in his head like some form of the un-dead.

Truth be told, he was unbelievably frustrated- angry and pent up. 

He’d had no real release in the past week, with the only time he had been able to cum was from his own fist, imagining it was Chanyeol’s thick fingers wrapped around him.  _ That _ put him off the notion of trying it again pretty quickly.

The thing was he  _ needed _ Chanyeol. 

Only Chanyeol could fuck him like the lustful little cock-puppet he was and Baekhyun needed nothing more than a good drilling to keep him motivated. 

Scrolling to where he had Chanyeol’s number still logged in his phone from the first few weeks of university, Baekhyun hovered his thumb over the call button indecisively.

He didn’t know why he had kept the number all this time, in fact he barely remembered it was there- but it felt wrong to remove it too. Would it be a horrible time to call him now? A text seemed far too impersonal for the fact he was begging Chanyeol to come over and fuck him. Plus, there would be evidence that Chanyeol could use as blackmail- although, more recently, Baekhyun wasn’t really sure the taller would stoop that low.

Taking a deep breath he dialled the number and held the slim phone up to his ear with bated breath. It took six rings before the younger picked up his phone;

“Hello? Who’s this?” Chanyeol called out, clearly busy doing something and Baekhyun hears the turn of pages, imagining the taller with the phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder flicking through a book with those atrocious glasses on...

His heart flutters slightly.

“Um... Park, it’s me” Baekhyun managed, voice coming out croaky and his stomach twisting with the notion that he had just called his enemy to come over and fuck his brains out. Or maybe it was something more- was he...  _ nervous _ to talk to Chanyeol?

He was sure he had gotten over this after the first few weeks- why was he feeling like a school-girl with a crush all over again?

“‘It’s me’ is not a person... who is it?” Chanyeol sounded like he had perked up, a hint of both surprise and amusement clear in his voice, the teasing tone making it clear he was toying with the other.

“It’s me, Baekhyun, you asshole” Baekhyun gritted out; glad that Chanyeol couldn’t see his face in all its crimson glory “Are you busy right now?”

“I mean its two weeks before exams, and basically the weekend, Byun, of course I’m busy. Why are you calling me?” Chanyeol asked, sounding momentarily drained, followed by a mumble of “Didn’t even know you kept my number”

Baekhyun cleared his throat “Well... um... I was wondering if you wanted to get some stress relief” He paused and mentally slapped himself for sounding flirtatious and coy “You know... fuck or something?”

There’s silence across the line and Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol’s laughing at him, until he answers- his voice sounding awed, with a twinge of something he couldn’t quite read; “ _ Wow _ , you missed my cock so much you actually called me? Calling me to fuck you must be a new low for you, Byun?”

Baekhyun buried his head into his pillow to muffle his scream against how aggravating Chanyeol could be. But he was right, it was a new low- this was how desperate he was. “Just... are you going to come over or what?” He groaned out finally as Chanyeol’s deep chuckle sounded across the phone;

“Okay I’ll come over to fuck that little ass of yours, Byun. But I expect you to be ready when I get there” Chanyeol hung up without a good bye.

To say Baekhyun had never moved so fast in his life would be an understatement. The minute the other hung up the phone, he pushed his sweats down to his knees, gripped the lube out of his drawer and squeezed some onto his fingers, his cock already semi hard against his leg.

Gingerly, he traced his tight hole- it had been a while since Chanyeol’s last pounding- fingers edging along the rim before carefully pushing one past the entrance, letting out a shallow breath. He fucked himself slowly on the single digit, each motion drawing out a gasp of pleasure as he buried his face further into the duvet.

It was stupid to think how only one face flickered across his mind as he did so and every time he did, the pleasure jumped across his limbs, leaving him exhilarated.

Dipping his back down further, Baekhyun pushed a second slim finger alongside it- prizing himself open as he fucked back on them, hips shaking to reach that perfect bundle of nerves. All he could imagine was Chanyeol pressed firmly against his back, rocking into him, splitting him open with his cock; he imagined the other pressing his lips against the pulse on his neck- tightening his grip around his dick as Baekhyun jerked through his climax-  _ though it would never be a reality _ . 

He was finally starting to see that maybe he wanted a little more of Chanyeol. Simply more than his perfect dick and his perfect hands- he wanted his lips, his touch, his adorable smile. The thought made him feel nauseous at the definite rejection if he ever dared ask. He should just be happy with at least having this much of Chanyeol to himself, especially with the way he had been treating the taller.

If that was the case, then why did he feel  _ so distraught _ at the thought of Chanyeol never touching him beyond what they already were-  _ whatever the fuck it was _ ?

It was too late to have a mental break down over Chanyeol when the guy was on his way over. On cue, the buzzer to his apartment rang and Chanyeol’s voice called up. 

“Coming- um, I’m coming hold on!” Baekhyun yelped to himself yanking his fingers out and drying them on the sheets in front of him. Hurrying, he pressed the buzzer to allow Chanyeol up “Third floor, apartment C3”

After what felt like an age and a lot of anticipation later, Park Chanyeol stepped into his small one-bedroom apartment. It was strange to see Chanyeol dressed down, grey sweats and a loose tee draped over what Baekhyun now knew was a pretty lustrous form. 

“So... are you prepped?” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow, stepping closer to Baekhyun and pushing the smaller down against the couch on his stomach. So much for a nice greeting...

Baekhyun nodded hastily, trying not to show his newly found emotions on his face “Fuck me, Park. Come on”

Abiding, Chanyeol pulled his own length out already hard himself, pumping it a few times in his hand, “Oh I will, Byun. Just you wait” He glanced around the space and quickly tugged Baekhyun into the position he wanted, ass jutting out, chest pressed against the back-rest. Fucking into this tight heat was all Chanyeol had been thinking about on his drive over.

Well, nearly all- but he wasn’t ready to face that just yet.

Steeling himself, he rubbed his cockhead over the sensitive entrance, watching Baekhyun jump a little at the touch, nerves already frayed. 

“Byun, tell me how much you want my cock” Chanyeol demanded, his fingers smoothing, along Baekhyun’s spine, the other shivering to his touch. Now that he was here with Baekhyun, nothing seemed so urgent, he just wanted to take his time with the smaller- make him squirm, writhe –  _ beg _ . 

Maybe even make him  _ feel good _ , but that could just be the part of him that loved Baekhyun too much, speaking out of turn.

“I want it so bad, it’s all I’ve been thinking about” Baekhyun panted out, trying to push through the sensation of shame and the fact that Chanyeol was very openly toying with him, one finger now drawing along the edges of his fluttering rim “I’ve been thinking about how your cock stuffs me full, how... how I want nothing but you”

It was surprisingly easy to tell Chanyeol how much he wanted him, because truth-be-told, he had been thinking about him a lot. He had wanted him as much as he claimed- except lately, he wanted  _ all _ of him.

“Such a perfect little slut for me” Chanyeol whispered out, lips close to Baekhyun’s ear, the smaller basking in the little praises the other handed out. Chanyeol pushed forward slightly, cock leaning against the crevice of Baekhyun’s ass “You’d do anything for me like this Baekhyun, wouldn’t you?”

Baekhyun nodded eagerly as Chanyeol positioned himself, cock pushing past the ring of muscle- the smaller clenching around him at the intrusion. Baekhyun let out a broken moan once the taller was seated inside him, his body trembling with excitement at what was about to come.

“See...” Chanyeol started, shifting his hips a little and widening his stance “You’re a perfect slut for me when you want something, aren’t you?” The final word was punctuated with a snap of his hips that had Baekhyun crying out and gripping the backrest tight. “My problem is, you fuck with me at every other opportunity”

Oh. _Oh_ _shit_. The other emotion he had heard in Chanyeol’s voice was _anger_.

Chanyeol was pissed off with him- Baekhyun hadn’t seen that coming. His own wave of emotion clashed against the way Chanyeol was thrusting directly against his prostate, leaving him wantonly sobbing.

“Is it something that I did way back when? Are you  _ ever _ going tell me?” Chanyeol reeled off questions, but was not actually waiting for answers, too busy powerfully pounding into Baekhyun’s dripping cunt to care what Baekhyun had to say. The shorter was no better off; the only sounds he could emit were little groans as Chanyeol dug his fingers into his fleshy hips.

“When I ask a question Byun, you answer it.” Chanyeol smacked a harsh palm against Baekhyun’s ass that had him jolting, cock twitching against the fabric of the couch, dribbling pre-cum against the cloth.

“ _ Please _ ... ah... I don’t  _ know _ ”

“You don’t know why you’ve had it in for me from the start? Isn’t it getting tiring yet?” Chanyeol rotated his hips, aiming for the bundle that he knew would turn Baekhyun into jelly. He brought his arms around the front of the smaller’s body, tugging him up so he was pressed flush against his chest.

He was right, it was getting tiring. 

Baekhyun was exhausted by all the hate- this wasn’t him- he wasn’t a mean person or a bully, he couldn’t keep this up. And he was starting to understand that it wasn’t really how he felt about the taller either... he just wasn’t sure he wanted to admit it yet.

But just maybe, maybe instead of hating Chanyeol all along, Baekhyun had really liked him- so much he thought he had to push him away. 

It was stupid because it made so much sense right there with Chanyeol holding him tight.

The shorter had lusted after Chanyeol for weeks when they first started together but the taller had seemed so unobtainable back then. It was only weeks later that Baekhyun found out Chanyeol was the whole package deal and a million miles out of his league. He stopped trying for him, but that never meant he stopped feeling that way- except he pushed him around instead of sending him disgustingly sweet memes. 

And now he had alienated the person he wanted so badly. The only person he had wanted to kiss him more than ever. That would  _ never _ happen- that was clearer now with the frustration in Chanyeol’s voice.

“I haven’t- it’s  _ your _ f-fault” Baekhyun managed through a gasp as Chanyeol’s large palm skimmed up his chest, tweaking the soft buds on his chest and leaving the smaller whimpering desperately. 

Chanyeol was close; he was  _ so _ close to breaking Baekhyun apart- to finding out what Baekhyun secretly craved.

“ _ My  _ fault?” Chanyeol’s tone was dark, drawing his hips back far enough to only have the tip of his cock inside before slamming back in, Baekhyun flopping back against the couch with each fell thrust, body feeling as if it had been lit on fire from the inside-out. Everything about his comment had set Chanyeol off- eyes blazing and his pace now relentless as he screwed hard against Baekhyun’s prostate- the other wailing in pleasure as it climbed along his spine, coiling in his gut.

“P-please Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol doesn’t miss a beat, bent on destroying everything about Baekhyun’s sanity just like the smaller had done for the past three years. 

So why was it that for the past three years, Chanyeol had only ever woken up thinking of Baekhyun, dreaming of Baekhyun,  _ wanting _ Baekhyun- when the smaller did nothing but hate him for no legitimate reason?

Chanyeol would either find out today or he’d screw Baekhyun so hard he would forget who he hated and maybe fall in love with Chanyeol instead. At least then they would be on the same page.

He never forgot how Baekhyun looked when he was being pleasured, how his fingers gripped Chanyeol’s forearms, pressing into the tattoos that the taller would usually hide. He never forgot what Baekhyun looked like when he smiled widely, rectangle smile splitting across his face, eyes crinkling up and slender fingers coming up to cover it shyly. Not that a beauty like should ever be hidden, but it pissed Chanyeol off even more that the smaller had deprived him of something so stunning for a reason he wasn’t even privy to... and now it was somehow  _ his _ fault? 

_ Fuck this _ .

Flipping the smaller around, Chanyeol pressed back into the tight heat, the new angle leaving Baekhyun’s eyes rolling back into his head, body shuddering as his cock twitched desperately against his stomach, slapping with every thrust.

“Please  _ what _ , Byun?”

“Ruin me, please- just...” He was cut off as Chanyeol grinned wolfishly, pulling out and spitting into his palm, lubing up his cock once more;

He intended to. And he really meant it too; he wanted to make Baekhyun cry on his cock. He hooked his hands under Baekhyun’s thick thighs and lifted him into the air, the smaller’s hands locking around his neck. The new angle literally impaled the shorter on his cock, his voice coming out in garbled sentences and completely incoherently.

He let gravity do the work as he dropped Baekhyun down, the other pouring out lewd words, yelling ‘ _ fuck me _ ’ over and over. Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun up against the wall, his legs still wrapped around his waist as he powered his hips upwards, feeling Baekhyun clench around him- his usual tell-tale sign that he was incredibly close.

“ _ F-fuck _ ... I’m gonna-” Baekhyun barely managed and Chanyeol leaned in as much as he dared without giving in to those soft pink lips he had been dreaming about;

“Such a filthy slut” He whispered, breath fanning the corner of Baekhyun’s lips and the smaller nearly cried at how, if he turned his head, he could be kissing the taller. But Chanyeol pulled away before he could and resumed his tirade of splitting Baekhyun’s ass, globes jiggling hard as his dick throbbed inside.

The waves of pleasure in Baekhyun crept up like a shock wave, his vision wobbling as he came hard between their chests, some of the cum landing on his arm. Chanyeol followed swiftly, nearly crumpling with both of them as his cock emptied inside Baekhyun, marking him as his own.

_ What he wouldn’t give to fuck that cum back inside... _

Shaking his head, Chanyeol pulled away and let Baekhyun place his shaky feet on the floor, still looking completely dazed. Despite the fact he felt so furious at Baekhyun for calling him over like some booty call during the most important weeks in his life, (after spending years pushing him around too) Chanyeol still held him steady and cleaned him up with some tissues.

“So you got what you wanted.” Chanyeol said flatly as he tucked himself away, still fully dressed. Baekhyun huddled against the couch, having pulled on his own boxers- looking way to stressed for someone who had just had one of the best dicking-downs of his life- angry Chanyeol was something else,  _ damn _ .

“Yes.” He answered finally, but startled when Chanyeol suddenly moved towards the door “No- wait, it’s not... not  _ everything _ .” 

Having his earlier epiphany about how he really felt was screwing with him. He wanted to tell Chanyeol he didn’t hate him; that he wanted to kiss him- that he wanted to be the only person that Baekhyun comes to and cums with.

“What else do you want? Do you want to push me around some more?” Chanyeol bit out, hurt clear in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

“I...” Baekhyun faltered “Can you sit down for a minute-  _ please _ ?”

Chanyeol paused, finally letting his shoulders sag and sat down next to Baekhyun, defeated “Okay, go on? What else could you possibly want from me?”

“Um” Baekhyun plucked at the thread on the sweats he had pulled up “You know you asked before... why I do this to you... y’know...”

“You mean push me around without any logical explanation?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows hiked up, interested in where this conversation was headed- had he finally gotten through to Baekhyun? 

“What about it?”

“Well about that... I feel like I should explain myself a bit at least” He nervously flicked his eyes up to gauge Chanyeol’s expression. The other was stony faced and he snorted unamusedly;

“About three years too late, but sure Byun-  _ please _ enlighten me on why you hate me so much. I don’t even understand what I’ve done to you”

Baekhyun hadn’t expected this to happen when he had called Chanyeol around, but with how angry the other was, it felt like his only chance to tell him how he felt and try to redeem himself in the other’s eyes. Talk about how he really felt, even if it was new to him right now.

The smaller took a deep breath, this was information he had never divulged with anyone but he desperately wanted to tell Chanyeol how much he was hurting, how abandoned he felt by his family, how he was struggling with money, how much this scholarship meant to him.

How he had no-one and nothing to rely on because he’d isolated himself.

Everything was on the line for him.

“My place at Yonsei... it’s on a conditional scholarship” He started, eyes averted from the taller “Every year the board reviews and renews my scholarship, this year they threatened to take it from me. That’s everything I’ve ever worked for, Chanyeol... I have nothing without this. I can’t move back home, I don’t want to. I’m struggling to pay the rent here- pay for anything full stop, I can’t afford to lose this- I can’t  _ afford to pay _ to go here.” He didn’t expect the hot well of tears in his eyes while recounting how life had treated him unfairly, slipping down his face- he hated feeling so weak especially in front of Chanyeol. Unexpectedly, Chanyeol reached out and took his hand, squeezing softly. His anger and frustration seemed to subside the more Baekhyun spoke;

“So... how does this involve me? Not to be harsh, but I didn’t cause any of that, despite how shitty it is”

Baekhyun flushed, squeezing Chanyeol’s fingers back gently; “Well maybe not intentionally. It started off with just me being jokey- y’know the jokester of the class when I’d poke fun at you- I know it was stupid. And then it got worse- I just loved pissing you off, getting a reaction out of you. Y’know, getting your attention and maybe...getting to  _ flirt _ with you a little in the process but god knows I suck at it.” He took at deep breath as he felt Chanyeol’s eyes scanning his face; 

“But really, you were the competition I’d never really had- and you’re so good at everything I never managed to get near the top...” Baekhyun bit his lip in a bid to stop his nerves from showing, playing with Chanyeol’s fingers as his stomach flip-flopped at his next words;

“You were always at the top, it was almost like you were unreachable- hot, adorable, rich and smart...the whole deal really... I didn’t stand a chance against you or with you, did I?” Baekhyun pouted absentmindedly, feeling like a weight off his shoulders as he finally got to pour out his worries and he tuned out the other’s wide eyes and spluttering, continuing on before he lost his nerve altogether “But lately, we’ve been fucking and it made me so hopeful that maybe you might...like me too? Again I’m an idiot, I know”

He drew in a deep breath once again;

“But then the board told me I would need to get the top score in half my exams if I wanted a hope for graduating and it reminded me just... how out of my league you are, Chanyeol. How out of my league you’ve always been- I’ve got as much chance of getting you as I do getting those scores...It just made me angry with you- your stupid genius brain is the whole reason I started hating you in the first place back in the first semester when I found out I wasn’t the smartest and the one thing I had going for me, wasn’t even that good. I didn’t want to focus on liking the one person who stood in my way really...” He finished mumbling, realising he had mentioned he liked the other several times in his monologue. 

Baekhyun felt the insufferable silence cover him as Chanyeol took in what he said. His hand was still in Baekhyun’s own and it surprisingly didn’t feel strange.

“Do you really feel that way about me?” Chanyeol blinked at him finally, like he was still processing everything “You really think I’m hot, adorable?  _ Unreachable _ ?”

Baekhyun nodded dumbly, voice stuck because god, he could not face the rejection that was surely inevitable. He squeezed his eyes shut to avoid what he knew was coming.

“So, because of things I couldn’t control... you pushed me around for three years? Over a  _ grade _ ?” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and he felt Baekhyun visibly flinch back, body going rigid beside his. A small smile curved his lips- Baekhyun was the cutest -a brat who had ruined the past three years for some stupid reason that barely made sense, but the same person that Chanyeol was irrevocably in love with. But he’d be damned if he didn’t make him suffer just a  _ little _ .

“Chanyeol... I’m  _ so _ sorry” Baekhyun voiced out, tight from holding back tears. He had put everything out there, and what had he expected? That Chanyeol would like him back, that he would forgive him and maybe they’d even be friends? – Sadly, the world didn’t work that way; 

“I’m so, so sorry, I know it doesn’t fix anything... I’m the worst person ever,  _ I know that _ . I just...” The tears finally spilled over, Baekhyun feeling completely lost and overwhelmed, body wracking as he sobbed into his hands.

Dropping the act at the utter misery on the smaller’s face, Chanyeol finally pulled him close, whispering softly to calm him down “I know you’re sorry, Byun. Please stop crying... come on now... look at me?” He gently tilted Baekhyun’s head up and the other looked away, embarrassed by his tear stained face and his very recent confession.

“No, please...” He mumbled, pulling away slightly so that he didn’t have to look Chanyeol in the eye.

“Look at me please, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked softly, caressing his cheek. The phrase had the expected reaction, Baekhyun’s eyes flying open in shock;

“Y-you just... called me ‘Baekhyun’- you called me ‘ _ Baekhyun’ _ !” He looked a cross between ecstatic and floundering, mouth still wide with shock and finger pressed against Chanyeol’s firm chest. “You’ve never- that’s the first time...”

It sent tingles down the smaller’s spine at the way his name rolled off Chanyeol’s tongue;

“I did... are you going to listen to me now?”

“Yeah...” The smaller whispered quietly, because  _ oh god _ , Chanyeol was so close to him, lips mere inches away from his own.

Chanyeol searched Baekhyun’s face before speaking again “Yeah, honestly... okay, you did kind of fuck up for a while, and you did some crappy things but... that doesn’t make you the worst person in the world Byun, it just makes you human okay? We all do shitty things- I know I have too” He reached out to cup Baekhyun’s face “But I still can’t wrap my head around the fact this was all for a grade, why didn’t you just speak to me? I would have tried to help at least?”

Baekhyun shook his head with a small shrug “I don’t know, you seemed so damn untouchable... I was nervous. And the way I felt about you right from the start... definitely  _ didn’t  _ help, I didn’t really know how to deal with it all. I did what I thought would work. If I hated you, I had a good reason to feel wronged every time my grades flopped and I didn’t have to focus on... my feelings.”

Oh, yeah. His confession.

“About that... you said you want me... is that-“ Chanyeol thought carefully about his words, before sighing and rubbing his head, frustrated “That’s not a joke, right? Do you really mean it?”

“I think I’ve liked you for so long now Chanyeol, I just couldn’t actually come to terms with it, not when you were the one that might potentially ruin my scholarship” Baekhyun flushed “I don’t know exactly when but thinking I hated you, became really liking you. Not being able to go a day without bothering you. When you were sick one week in the last term, I’d never felt so lost...”

Chanyeol chuckled at that, hearing the sincerity in Baekhyun’s voice and his reserved, timid nature made him want to be honest too “I... I’ve been hopeful too. I’ve kinda  _ maybe _ liked you from day one. Holy shit, how could I not, you’re so beautiful and smart, and funny...”

Baekhyun’s head shoots up “W-what?  _ Since when _ ?”

“Since the start Byun, I just told you- you’ve always been so  _ perfect _ really” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, but there was a small, relieved smile on his lips like he had been glad to finally say it “When you kept coming back after we fucked that first time, I couldn’t pass up on the opportunity- who knew if you’d ever speak to me again after we graduated... though y’know, I wanted more than that to happen”

Baekhyun giggled shyly “Oh my god, we are stupid... I can’t believe it... all along you  _ liked  _ me?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelped, mock offended “I’m not that bad, but yeah I did- I wasn’t going to confess to someone who spent every waking hour either shoving me around or bouncing on my dick. Too many mixed signals.”

“I’m the idiot then. I’m... I’m really sorry Chanyeol” Baekhyun’s eyes drifted to the taller’s plump lips, still out of his reach. 

“It’s okay, Byun. I mean, thank you for finally telling me, I guess” Chanyeol smiled a little, hair flopping into his eyes making him look a hundred times more adorable.

Sure they had confessed, but was that enough to lean in and capture the other’s lips? Not in Baekhyun’s book, not until Chanyeol did it himself- so instead, he stuck to what he knew best- sex.

“I had a dream about you by the way...” He trailed off, biting his lip coyly and Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up, lips curving into a small smirk as he caught onto what Baekhyun was doing;

“Oh yeah, what happened?”

“I was naked.” Baekhyun raised his eyes to meet the taller’s “You were naked too... very,  _ very _ naked- since this has been a rough day for us both, maybe we should make my dream come true, if you get what I mean?”

_ God, he was terrible at flirting, really. _

Chanyeol chuckled, teasingly hooking his hands at the bottom of his shirt “You want this off then?”

“Yes... please-  _ please _ be very naked right now” Baekhyun’s voice was soft, desperation lingering behind it because oh my god, was he finally going to get to see Chanyeol naked? Fully, properly naked?

Tugging the shirt up over his head, Chanyeol let it drop to the floor, giving the other a full view of his upper body and Baekhyun felt his jaw drop. 

_ Fucking hell _ .

Chanyeol was beyond toned, his arms bulging and abs pressing tight against the skin. Every contour was defined and Baekhyun would safely admit he wanted to do nothing but lick and nip and suck along the fine line of Chanyeol’s skin.

“Oh my god...” He whimpered out as Chanyeol began to unbuckle his pants;

“Come on, you too, princess” Chanyeol chuckled at the distant expression on Baekhyun’s face, the shorter steadily moving to pull the clothes off himself at the pet name.

“Was this all? I was naked?” Chanyeol asked curiously once he’d stepped out of his pants, hands coming to lie on Baekhyun’s wide hips as the other stood in front of him, a few inches apart. Baekhyun shook his head;

“You won’t want to do the next bit” He whispered, almost against Chanyeol’s chest and the other tipped his head up;

“ _ Try me _ .” 

“We... maybe...” 

Baekhyun was about to say it. 

About to say that Chanyeol in his dream kissed him languidly sometimes and heated others, all of them passionate, but he panicked at the last moment, settling for something equally as mind numbing; “You  _ um _ ...ate me out”

Chanyeol’s eyebrow crept up “ _ That’s _ what you didn’t want to say?” He flipped Baekhyun around and got to his knees, teasing his cheeks apart “What makes you think I wouldn’t want a taste of you, Byun?”

Baekhyun locked his legs as Chanyeol licked around the rim, tongue lapping against the sensitive skin. It nearly knocked all the air out of his lungs when Chanyeol pushed a finger back inside his slightly loose hole, fucking it back inside as he continued to prod his tongue against the tender flesh.

“Fuck, Yeol-  _ come on! _ ” Baekhyun whined, body jerking in place as Chanyeol teased him further, the finger and tongue working in tandem. The taller crooked his finger slightly, rubbing against the tender bundle of nerves that had Baekhyun breathing heavily;

“ _ Hnngh _ , fuc-”

“ _ Yeol _ ? Didn’t know you had a cute nickname for me” Chanyeol teased and Baekhyun could hear the laugh in his voice, the little smirk that followed as he pulled out his finger in one smooth movement and instantly replaced it with his tongue fully, letting the thick muscle fuck into his ass, smoothing around the rim and leaving him shaking against the couch.

“Fine, I’ll just stick to calling you ‘ _ asshole _ ’-” Baekhyun gritted out and he momentarily thought he might regret that when Chanyeol stood back up swiftly and pressed against his back, his cock against the cleft of Baekhyun’s ass. 

But his lips were what Baekhyun’s entire focus was on- so close to his own, a breath away from his jaw. He was so desperate to kiss them- see if they’re really as soft as they look. See if Chanyeol could steal his breath in every single way.

Chanyeol pulled away before he could test if his theory about the supple pink lips were true, going back to flick and tease at Baekhyun’s puffy rim with his thick digits. 

For fuck’s sake, what would it take for Chanyeol to  _ actually _ kiss him?!

That was it. Baekhyun was  _ done _ with this bullshit, he knew he was not a patient man, and he could wait no longer for the thing he had been craving the most.

He was never one to worry and yet here he was scared to lean in and peck those delicious lips? It made him snap- he’d had enough- hadn’t he waited long enough for this, put both of them through enough  _ just _ for this moment? 

Whirling around, he pushed Chanyeol against the couch so he fell back, straddling his hips; “ _ Why _ ?” He knew he sounded completely wrecked- expression filled with frustration. He wanted this so badly- it felt like it was breaking him that despite confessing, Chanyeol still hasn’t initiated anything- did he not feel the same?. 

“‘ _ Why _ ’? What-?” Chanyeol echoed confusedly, startled by Baekhyun’s sudden change in attitude and the fact the smaller looked distraught about something that he had no clue about ( _ once again _ ) “What do you mean-”

“You never do it. I know you said you’d rather do anything but  _ that _ back then, but am I really that bad? You said you have feelings for me but you won’t ever touch me with your lips? You won’t ever kiss me?  _ Not even once _ ?” Baekhyun’s voice was wobbling badly and he tried to hide the little sobs wracking his body as he perched in Chanyeol’s lap, the other’s firm arm finally coming around to snake around his waist.

“Byun-” Chanyeol tried, unsuccessfully as Baekhyun hiccupped through his rant;

“I thought maybe you’d want to now but... we spent so much time together and  _ fuck _ ... I might actually be falling in love with you because I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else... and god,  _ please _ say something other than my name...” Baekhyun looked up at him with glossy eyes and found Chanyeol biting his lip with a small smile, shaking his head.

“All this because you want me to kiss you?” He asked again, just to be sure as he cupped Baekhyun’s soft cheek “You’re such a drama queen, Byun- you should have told me sooner, there’s nothing I would love to do more”

He leaned in and captured Baekhyun’s soft lips against his own; they tasted salty from the tears but everything else about Baekhyun was sweeter than honey. Chanyeol allowed the smaller to push his tongue in and take the lead, letting it roam freely before intertwining it with his own, before pulling back to lightly nip and suck on his lower lip. Baekhyun moaned against his mouth, hips rolling down as Chanyeol continued to lick into his mouth

Tugging Baekhyun away gently, Chanyeol gazed at his flushed face and far-away look with a fond smile “You cried because I didn’t kiss you, you really are a baby” He placed another kiss on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips when the other pouted.

“Was that enough or?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and leaned back in to keep kissing Chanyeol until he was breathless, until his body was nearly melting into Chanyeol’s own.

The taller kissed him full of life- like Baekhyun  _ was _ his life; warm lips covering his own, sucking him in and tugging gently against his tongue.

“I can’t believe I’m kissing the enemy” He chuckled and Baekhyun swatted his arm, puffing out his cheeks adorably and the taller laughed. “Everyone thinks you’re this angry, terrifying guy but in reality you’re just an little adorable bundle!”

“I-“ Baekhyun sagged against Chanyeol, just happy that the other really liked him as much as he did- well  _ kind of _ ;

“um... about what I said just then a-about ‘falling in love’- it wasn’t... I”

“I’m sure I’ll get there Byun- just give me some time”

They spent the afternoon talking giddily and finding out new things about each other, giggling in their little cocoon, with Chanyeol petting Baekhyun’s hair and teasing him with kisses.

“Yeol...” Baekhyun managed a few hours on- and honestly it still felt strange to be so... normal with Chanyeol, but at the same time, it felt undeniably perfect- like it was always meant to be. “How come you never call me by my first name? Like ever?”

Chanyeol looked up from where he was tangled in a bundle of blankets like an over grown puppy, hair tousled and eyes wide “Oh... um, calling you ‘Baekhyun’ was just far too personal and it’s not like we were friends or anything, so I just started using your surname and it just... stuck I guess. But I called you by your first name earlier, why do you ask?”

“I... I like it? When you say my name?” Baekhyun shrieked in embarrassment at his own words and Chanyeol laughed loudly, reaching down to pull Baekhyun back into his arms from where he was trying to bury himself in the mountain of bedding. Who would have guessed the guy who had such a tough exterior was actually the most adorable human-being to grace his life?

“Let me go, Chanyeol” Baekhyun squeaked as Chanyeol pressed a little kiss against his jaw;

“But I don’t want to” Chanyeol mumbled, squeezing the latter in his arms, “You’re so cute like this, like a little kitten as opposed to the usual tiger you are...”

Baekhyun bit his lip shyly, a complete contrast of the person Chanyeol was sure he knew but still as beautiful as ever. He pushed the other off and stood up between Chanyeol’s legs, the latter’s arms coming back to tuck beneath the curve of his ass, nuzzling against his stomach;

“I like being taller than you” He whispered softly with a chuckle, fingers toying with Chanyeol’s big ears- his most favourite thing about the taller.

The other hummed momentarily but didn’t say anything more, instead looking up with a soft expression “ _ I like you _ ... kiss me?”

And Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice. Leaning down he captured soft plush lips with his own, pressing against the warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth and cupping his face lightly. He moved to kiss against the plump lower lip when Chanyeol suddenly pulled away, moving to kiss Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder with a new vigour, biting against the skin softly before suckling on it.

“ _ Fuck _ I cannot get enough of you, Byun” He mumbled in his haste, not stopping his assault on Baekhyun’s milky skin, tongue flicking out to sooth the red blotches of skin. He peppered a few kisses against the soft skin of his stomach and the gentle arch of his waist, loving the way Baekhyun pushed against him for more, tugging at his hair.

“ _ Baekhyun _ ” The smaller corrected him, petulantly “Just say Baekhyun please, you can’t kiss me like that and call me ‘Byun’- it’s not fair!” 

“ _ Not fair _ ?” Chanyeol echoed, leaning back with a smirk “Really? You pushed me round for three years without telling me why- over a grade of all things, and now  _ I’m _ being unfair?” His tone was light, teasing but he instantly realised it was a mistake when Baekhyun’s face fell again as if he was beating himself up over it. 

_ Fuck, Chanyeol was an idiot _ .

“I’m so sorry for everything. I know I’m the scum of the earth, and it’s not an excuse but I don’t think anyone realises how much this scholarship means to me. This is everything, I needed this Yeol- I just know I went about this the wrong way. I never meant to hurt you like I did... I just, prayed I could get the top score without worrying about everything else for once, but you made it impossible and it kept escalating and I... I...” His voice was sounding more panicked, desperate to convince the other that he had never meant to be so malicious. Chanyeol knew this now, just looking at Baekhyun with his wet, teary eyes; his face open to read like a book- the other knew he was no big bad bully, just someone who was going through a rough time and had acted irrationally.

All this time, he had misread Baekhyun- sure; the other hadn’t really given him much to go off for the past few years. But with the new information, it meant Baekhyun was different from all the other clones that paraded the school grounds with their some-what top scores. He was the epitome of working hard, he had done so much to be here and if anything he deserved to be here more than the kids whose rich parents were buying off the board to keep their stupid kid in a good school.

“Baekh-  _ stop a second _ \- I’ll tutor you.” But Baekhyun kept babbling on in a bid to explain himself, sniffling through his own apologetic monologue.

“ _ Baekhyun _ .” Chanyeol cut in sharply, the smaller boy startling to a stop “Stop it, I was being stupid okay, I shouldn’t have joked about it like that. But I’ll tutor you for the exams- we still have two weeks to get on top of everything, to keep that scholarship. But you’ll have to listen to everything I say- okay?”

Baekhyun pulled a face at that but pecked Chanyeol’s lips lightly “Okay... thank you. I... You’re really okay with this?”

“It’s okay-  _ I’m _ okay, so  _ please _ stop beating yourself up about it okay?”

The smaller only hid his blush in the other’s neck while Chanyeol held him tightly, heart pounding in his chest. This boy would surely be the death of him.

**

Baekhyun gazed off as Chanyeol kept pointing to different parts of the graph, working his way through each one with ease while describing and explaining what Baekhyun should be doing. The smaller however had switched off opting to stare at how cute Chanyeol looked with his eyebrows furrowed and his husky deep voice ringing in his ears as he spoke. They had been at it for hours and while Baekhyun was used to the nerdy-Chanyeol he saw in class being meek and subdued, the Chanyeol sitting on his bed working him to the bone, was nothing of the sort.

“Come on, Byun” Chanyeol sighed, tapping Baekhyun’s soft cheeks with his fingers, snapping the other out of his day-dream “You need to be focusing- you said you really needed help on this part”

Baekhyun only pouted at him, “I do! But you have to use my first name or I’m going to bed. I’m so tired right now I could fall asleep for hours Yeol...”

“Wha- I told you, I’m doing this for you- what’s with this ‘ _ I’m going to bed _ ’ business?!” Chanyeol groaned; squeezing his eyes shut as Baekhyun stood up to tuck himself under the sheets.

The taller grabbed his waist pulling him backwards into his lap, so the other was staring up at him “Baekhyun, it’s like two more graphs and then we’re done- I promise. Can you wait for a bit longer and then we can eat?”

Baekhyun’s stomach gurgled loudly and he nodded reluctantly “Fine, fine- okay,  _ nerd _ ”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and hid his smile, surprised at how Baekhyun obediently sat down between his legs, leaning back against his chest. They diligently focused for the next half an hour, the smaller writing everything Chanyeol pointed out.

“Okay- what do you have to eat?” The taller eventually yawned out, stretching from his position as his long limbs unfurled. 

“You can eat me” Baekhyun winked flirtatiously and Chanyeol smacked his inner thigh, drawing out something half way between a moan and yelp from the smaller which had him grinning.  _ Mental note to self, _ he thought,  _ Baekhyun may have a few little kinks he needed to look into. _

“Behave yourself. I’m serious though, what do you have?”

Baekhyun shrugged, closing his legs and sitting up “I don’t actually have much here, just some ramen and maybe some soup?” He scrunched up his face in disgust “I don’t... have a lot of money spare to spend on food”

Chanyeol’s heart flip-flopped at the choked sound of the other’s voice- he doesn’t know what they are yet, they haven’t actually spoken about it over the past day or two, but he wants to give Baekhyun the whole world, if he’d let him.

“Come on, we can go shopping- my treat since you’ve let me stay over and shower here” Chanyeol smiled, pulling the smaller to his feet as he tugged on his jacket “We can get something you actually want to eat as well.”

They were already headed to Chanyeol’s sleek black car when Baekhyun froze in place, hands frantically patting his pockets and he squeezed his eyes shut in shame;

“Yeol...” He calls out to the other who stopped and turned around, eyebrows raised “I... I might have done something  _ really  _ dumb”

“ _ Like _ ?” 

Baekhyun stood in front of him, nuzzled into his coat and blushed profusely, the pink standing out against his pale skin “I may have left my only set of keys inside. It’s still the weekend so the maintenance guy won’t be back until Monday morning...”

Chanyeol snorted at the other’s words, shaking his head “Get in, dumbo- we’ll get food first and then we can sort out what to do. Do you at least have your phone?”

The smaller waved the device in front of the other before getting into the passenger side of the car, Chanyeol only driving off once they were buckled in safely. Chanyeol stayed relatively quiet as they drove; humming along to the music and Baekhyun took a moment to actually appreciate him.

In all honestly, the other was truly incandescent, now made even more so by the fact he had a body that was well cared for and personality that was both sweet and in control- a layer of confidence underneath his softer persona. 

But Baekhyun had  _ always _ found Chanyeol cute, adorable; his genius ability to be good at everything added to his appeal, until it became the some reason for Baekhyun’s consistent downfall. Lately, Baekhyun had started to  _ love _ things about the other- how caring he was, considerate, funny- kind, how he would take care of him no matter what. The little twinkle in his eyes when he spoke about the kinds of instruments he played or even the way he bit his lip when he was sheepishly correcting something Baekhyun had done wrong- all of those moments fell into the category that made Baekhyun’s heart flip into overdrive.

But here, driving his car with one hand on the wheel, drumming his fingers at a stop light, Chanyeol was beyond alluring and all the thoughts in Baekhyun’s mind dragged to kissing him, to tucking himself in his lap and pressing kisses along his cheekbones and his shapely jaw and last of all down that long slender neck to those beautiful collarbones-

“Are you done staring?” Chanyeol smirked at the other as he pulled into the car park and Baekhyun felt his insides melt into a puddle, bones feeling like jelly as Chanyeol raked his eyes over him slowly, purposefully “Hmm, Byun?”

God, what he would give to have Chanyeol rail him in the backseat of his car...

As if reading his mind Chanyeol chuckled, large hand reaching to squeeze the supple flesh of Baekhyun’s thigh “Maybe next time” He winked, as he got out of the car, leaving Baekhyun to breathe deeply a few times to calm himself down.

Fuck. Park Chanyeol was going to ruin him.

They finally each picked a gourmet sandwich after waltzing around the shop, Chanyeol paying and packaging them before Baekhyun could even argue with him. Somewhere along the way, their hands had slipped into each other’s hold, neither daring to take theirs out.

It was...kind of nice. Chanyeol’s hand was big and warm, almost enveloping his own smaller hand, their fingers intertwined together.

“I know I was an idiot for leaving my keys, but are we just going to live out of your car now?” Baekhyun blinked up at him; hand on his hip ( _ fingers still laced together _ ).

“I have a house too, y’know Byun?” Chanyeol threw him a small smile as understanding flitted over Baekhyun’s face- altogether becoming nervous once again, fingers clinging to the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Um... your house... isn’t that like... aren’t your parent’s super rich?”

“I mean they are... but this is  _ my _ house Baekhyun, you don’t have to worry about them. Plus it’s just a house, I promise you- it’s nothing bad and I have a spare room too if you want to use it. Now can we go, I’m starving...” Chanyeol whined.

“Fine” Baekhyun pouted, pushing back into his seat as he climbed into the car, body slinking against the leather. 

Well, the thing was Chanyeol wasn’t wrong when he said it was a house... 

A very lavish, expensive house reflective of the kind of lifestyle Chanyeol could be living. Baekhyun made a panicked squeal when he realised Chanyeol was pulling up onto the driveway.

“Yeol...this is... No way- it  _ can’t _ be-“ He cut himself off and turned around wide eyed to the other who has the decency to look a little sheepish “We’ve been studying cooped up in my tiny ass apartment when you have this place to yourself- who even  _ are _ you?”

“I happen to like your apartment actually- it’s cosy and I can reach everything” Chanyeol countered, getting out of the car, Baekhyun following hesitantly “And I’m just me, this is just me being incredibly lucky, it doesn’t change who I am.”

“I mean... I knew you were rich... I just-” Baekhyun gawked as he walked into the hallway, beautiful family portraits and ornaments lining the slim corridor “Didn’t realise just...  _ how rich _ ”

Chanyeol chuckled, hooking his coat up “I was the stand-in president for my parent’s pharmaceutical company for a few summers when my parent’s went on vacation. CEO at twenty-one was stressful and I bought my car and house with the money I earned over that time. It was pretty good.”

“Wait- your parent’s own a pharmaceutical company? What are you even doing at Yonsei?” Baekhyun sighs “You literally have my dream life, Chanyeol...”

“Hmm, I do want to earn some of it at least- I owe myself that much at least, to see if I am really capable rather than riding my parent’s coat-tails as easy as it is” He pressed a kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head “I’m sorry Baek, but I can help you out as much as you want me to?”

Baekhyun had to admit he found that admirable, Chanyeol working hard, even though his parents owned Park Enterprises and any job he wanted was his with a snap of his fingers. Chanyeol could be eating off a silver spoon, yet he’d tried to give himself a wooden spoon just like everyone else.

“No-no, I don’t want you wasting your time or money on me” Baekhyun shook his head emphatically, stepping back to show that he didn’t want to bother the other, without glancing around. It all happened so quickly, the ornament was there one minute, before it was tumbling to the ground, splintering into a thousand, miniature little pieces and crumbling.

_ This  _ was what he had dreaded would happen. He could not afford an expensive mishap like this- he couldn’t afford to refund it.

“Oh my god- I’m  _ so sorry _ !” He found he was saying that a lot to the other. He bent down to gather up the pieces, not caring if the sharp broken edges nicked his soft skin “Fuck, I’ll pay you back, I promise-“ 

“Baekhyun stop. Don’t pick it up- you’ll hurt yourself!” Chanyeol gathered up both his slender palms in his own hands, effectively stopping him “It’s not a big deal, please don’t stress about it- you don’t have to pay for anything, okay?”

The smaller wasn’t buying it “It was expensive, wasn’t it?”

“Not at all. I mean it was gift. And honestly, I’m surprised I didn’t knock it over myself, it was horrendous and took up so much space. It’s better that it’s gone- you did me a favour, really”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better” Baekhyun mumbled as Chanyeol raised one hand to his lips in a spontaneous movement, placing a kiss against his knuckles;

“Maybe a little, but come on Baekhyun- there’s more important things than this pile of rock” Chanyeol tugged him up, pecking his forehead and the smaller leaned against him “Like you being hungry”

Baekhyun cracked a smile “As long as you’re not mad, then sure- feed me, giant”

Chanyeol smiled too, grin taking over his face at the endearing nickname and moved to walk towards the dining room when Baekhyun gripped his sleeve;

“I’ll try to pay you back for it Yeol, anyway that I can...”

“Okay fine.” Chanyeol said firmly as Baekhyun raised his eyes up- a little worry lining them “You can pay me back with three thousand kisses, okay? That’s all I want from you- and maybe a few blow-jobs, because those lips are heaven-sent... but only if you want to. The kisses would be more than enough”

Baekhyun bit his lip and pulled Chanyeol down by grasping the middle of his shirt, placing a sweet, lingering kiss against his lips “That’s just the start”

“Fuck.” Chanyeol mumbled, forehead knocking against the smaller’s “Just want to fuck you against the dining room table when you get like this”

Baekhyun blinked up at him innocently, biting his lip slightly “ _ But baby’s hungry _ ”

Chanyeol groaned, willing his dick not get excited at Baekhyun’s sweet, sultry voice, turning and leading the way into the dining room “Sit your ass down while I get the sandwiches ready”

Nodding obediently, Baekhyun sat down, watching Chanyeol flit around in the next room, plating up their food.

The evening found them nestled in Chanyeol’s huge room; it was probably twice or three times the size of Baekhyun’s dingy little room and he honestly preferred it so much more. He made it known by lying directly in the middle of the plush rug, star-fished out while Chanyeol asked him questions, propped up on his elbows on the king-sized bed.

Baekhyun answered them with some fluidity, they had gone over the questions this morning and Chanyeol was both a patient teacher and a really good listener. He aided Baekhyun through any issues, carefully coaching him on how to address certain issues or avoid cropping onto others when answering.

It was about nine thirty when Baekhyun started to doze off as Chanyeol scribbled out some mock questions for him to try. He dreamed about the tall boy himself, shirtless- as Chanyeol hoisted him up under his thighs, fucking him with nothing but the support of his strong arms.

“ _ Byun _ -“ Chanyeol poked at his stomach lightly and Baekhyun jolted awake, startled by the fact Chanyeol’s face was mere inches from his own.

“Oh shit, did I fall asleep?”

Chanyeol sniggered and nodded “Maybe we should get the princess into bed” 

Baekhyun couldn’t quite understand what Chanyeol was so happy about until he’s about to head into the connected bathroom. His jeans felt very tight around his cock and the taller called out to him as he readied his bed for Baekhyun to sleep in “So, did you have a nice dream, then?”

The smaller wished he could drown himself in the toilet-  _ of course _ Chanyeol had known. The tent in his pants was obvious-

“You were moaning my name” The taller smirked at him slyly in the reflection, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, and Baekhyun felt his knees go weak, wanting nothing more than to be touched again with those rough hands. He was desperate for those hot fingers like lava to trace across his spine and pry him open.

“Please-” He gasped out, suddenly harder than he could form into words and he gave Chanyeol a pleading look in the mirror- he deserved this, he  _ needed _ it. 

“God, Baekhyun” Chanyeol growled, stepping forward so much that he crowded Baekhyun against the sink, thick arms caging the smaller in “I don’t think you have a clue how much you drive me insane”

Baekhyun was too hazy to respond, mind completely clouded with only the man in front of him, Chanyeol exuded sex and heat and the smaller had no idea how he hasn’t seen it like this before. 

“Fuck me?” He rasped out as Chanyeol’s large palm slid under his shirt, flicking a nub and leaning in towards Baekhyun’s neck.

_ Holy shit.  _

Anticipation bubbled in Baekhyun’s stomach so much so he was standing on his tip-toes, arms wound around Chanyeol’s shoulders. Chanyeol dipped his head down, watching Baekhyun’s hungry eyes follow his lips, desperate. Leaning down, he captured Baekhyun’s lips letting the other succumb against him.

Pulling back, he inhaled deeply, letting his hands wander down to Baekhyun’s  _ issue _ “We have to wake up early tomorrow to go over some things... ”

“Ah, I’m great at maths now, we don’t have to” Baekhyun lied, anything to get Chanyeol to push further. The taller dipped his fingers past the waistband of his jeans, wrapping a firm hand around Baekhyun’s dick, causing him to both jerk and moan.

Chanyeol tutted, his smile wicked “Now,  _ now _ \- no lying, Byun” He fluidly started pumping Baekhyun’s cock, letting the smaller’s jeans roll down to his mid-thigh. As usual, Baekhyun was half naked and Chanyeol was fully dressed and completely in control.

“I-I’m not lying” Baekhyun moaned out, body shivering as Chanyeol thumbed the slit, mischievously flicking his eyes up to meet Baekhyun’s blown out pupils. 

“ _ Really _ ? So I could ask you any math equation we’ve learnt in the past year and you could... solve it, like this?” Chanyeol’s teasing with more than his words, his fingers and palm start working faster around Baekhyun’s dick, almost numbing him to everything but that sensation, twisting and coiling inside of him.

“Fuck... o-okay...” Baekhyun was too incoherent, his legs and arms feel like they’re going to fall apart from the beautiful torture Chanyeol was putting him through, clinging onto the sink. And the other man was still so close, still so warm,  _ so overwhelmingly _ hot that Baekhyun felt like he was going to combust, body wracking openly. “P-please, I’m so close”

At this Chanyeol stopped, released his grip and stepped back, gathering himself. He wanted to fuck the blissed-out look on Baekhyun’s face into one contorted by erotic moans, with nothing giving him pleasure like Chanyeol’s dick could. But Baekhyun had bigger problems and Chanyeol didn’t want him to be in pain... or distracted. 

Baekhyun flushed under his gaze, screwing his eyes shut and feeling utterly embarrassed for standing so wantonly in Park Chanyeol’s en-suite. He expected Chanyeol to leave him like this, needy and desperate- as he had done before when they simply fucked.

What he didn’t expect was Chanyeol’s soft palm to cup his face “Byun,” the touch was back on his cock again and Baekhyun slowly pushed up into it;

“I won’t cum if you don’t want me to” Baekhyun rushed out, eyes faintly meeting Chanyeol’s before they were screwing shut again as the pace increased. “I can be patient.”

Chanyeol leaned down to his ear and Baekhyun can tell he’s smiling, grinning happily “Such a sweetheart for me, aren’t you?” He licked along the lobe “But you can cum for me, Baekhyun, baby”

This time, when Baekhyun came, he blanked out- legs buckling; some of the cum staining his shirt, his stomach, and trickling down his leg. It was a mixture of things; Chanyeol was so close touching him openly, suckling on the shell of his ear- and calling Baekhyun by his first name and that...  _ that _ sweet melodious sound dripping off his tongue made Baekhyun melt every time.

Baekhyun stared up at the other looking completely lost, wrecked expression on his face as he sagged against the floor. Chanyeol was kneeling in front of him, having taken his weight when he’d nearly collapsed.

The taller softly tucked the smaller body into himself, sitting him on his lap; “Did you enjoy that? I didn’t quite want to fuck you since we have work to do again tomorrow”

Baekhyun grunted in response, opting to wind his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and bury his face in his chest. Chanyeol’s soft laugh rumbled through his body, letting the smaller place tiny pecks against his chest.

In the middle of the night, Baekhyun only let out soft moans against the pillows as Chanyeol fingered his hole open gently, wiggling his ass back as Chanyeol’s cock slipped inside, both of them drifting off to sleep, Baekhyun clenching around his girth like his personal cock sleeve. 

But the arms around his waist and the body pressed against his back cocooning him made him feel safe and cared for.

Who knew Park Chanyeol could make his heart  _ flutter _ like this?

**

Chanyeol spent the next two weeks grilling Baekhyun on every subject, from when the smaller woke up sprawled in his bed, flopping hair sticking everywhere to when Baekhyun passed out whining like an adorable puppy.

The issue was keeping Baekhyun engaged enough to get through all the work he planned. But, today would be a little different- today they were going to practice some multiple choice questions- the type Baekhyun struggled on the most.

The taller was pretty confident he had an effective way to make the other stay focused.

“Keep it there, Byun” Chanyeol scolded as the smaller sat on the floor in front of him, sitting back with his legs tucked under him, hands obediently folded in his lap. The taller’s thick cock was stuffed in his mouth, laying against his tongue, thick and heavy and Baekhyun naughtily sucked on it; 

“Do that again, and I’ll start making the questions even harder”

Baekhyun let out a soft whine and glanced up pleadingly through his lashes, puppy eyes on full show and Chanyeol ran his fingers through the other’s tousled hair. “Fine, I won’t do that yet, but focus, okay- put your hand here” He pointed to his thigh and Baekhyun placed one slim hand on it, fingers outstretched.

“Remember, I’ll tell you the options, you show me the correct one with your fingers okay?” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun nodded as best as he could around the girth in his mouth. “If you get all of these right, I’ll give you a little reward too”

The smaller perked up at that, determined.

Chanyeol rattled through the questions, Baekhyun answering diligently with his fingers, trying to breathe through his nose and keep his mind on track. It was working fine until Chanyeol shifted his legs a little, cock twitching against his tongue, pulsing momentarily.

Baekhyun let out a needy sound as lust began to cloud his senses, the musky scent of Chanyeol overwhelming him; the taller was hard and leaking on his tongue, pressing his hips forward against the back of Baekhyun’s throat whenever he got a question wrong.

Once again, Baekhyun kept tripping over the answers, mind hazy- brain too distracted now to concentrate. Fuck, he just wanted the other to fuck his face, it wasn’t fair that he was stuck like this, waiting patiently.

“Come on, Baekhyun- I know you can do better than that. Focus on me, if you get these next three right, I’ll let you suck my cock like you’ve been dying to”

Blinking back tears, Baekhyun straightened himself a little- he wanted this,  _ oh god _ \- he wanted this so badly. He pulled together what little brain power he had left and focused on the questions.

_ Question one- correct _ . 

“Well done, Baek- just two more”

_ Two- correct.  _

“So perfect for me like this- getting every question right, baby”

_ Three _ -

Baekhyun placed four fingers on the taller’s thigh, he knew this was the correct answer, it had to be, he couldn’t go on without being fucked in some way. He was so hard himself it was difficult to think coherently anymore.

Without another word, Chanyeol placed his notebook down, leaning back leisurely to look at Baekhyun between his legs, drool slipping down his chin as he sat there in front of him, body trembling with desperation.

“Please, come on” He mumbled around the other’s length “Please-  _ please  _ Yeol-“

Chanyeol straightened up, hands tightening in the other’s hair and he thrust in once “So beautiful and smart, Baekhyun- see, you  _ can _ get them right if you focus”

Baekhyun preened under the praise, body raised in goose-bumps as the taller petted him gently.

“Go on then” Chanyeol coaxed “Suck my cock like you want to”

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate; he wrapped his hands around the part of the length that didn’t fit in his mouth. He bobbed his head against the sensitive shaft, grazing his teeth along the skin and loved the way Chanyeol hissed, eyes hooded with pleasure as he raked over Baekhyun.

“Fuck god,  _ yes _ \- use that  _ dirty _ mouth” Chanyeol whispered, watching as Baekhyun relaxed his jaw slightly taking more of him in before drawing back to suckle on the red, heated cock-head, moaning against it and using his free hand to toy with Chanyeol’s balls.

“You’re going to make me cum like this, Baek- looking so beautiful. All mine.” Chanyeol cupped his cheek as his cock tucked against it, making it bulge and the taller thought Baekhyun had never looked as debauched as he did now, hungry for his cock.

Picking up the pace, Baekhyun licked and sucked as hard as his small mouth would allow, lips curving into a smile as Chanyeol’s breathing quickened, a clear sign he was so close, hands shaking in an effort to prop himself up so he could watch Baekhyun’s filthy mouth unravel him like he loved best. Baekhyun peered up at him, his mouth never stopping it’s filth- the final wet, sloppy kisses pressed against the sensitive slit had Chanyeol tumbling over the edge, coming down Baekhyun’s throat- against his pretty pink lips and his slender neck. 

Baekhyun flicked his tongue out to swipe at the head, humming in appreciation and smirking at Chanyeol’s momentarily glazed look.

“Fuck-“ Chanyeol whispered flopping back against the bed and Baekhyun used his remaining strength to clamber up on the bed and onto his lap, dropping against his chest.

The taller curled an arm around him, content and satiated. Except for Baekhyun’s cock poking against his thigh.

“Yeol...” Baekhyun’s voice was tight, he needed to come too- he needed Chanyeol to make him come- he’d been good enough after all. 

As if understanding the silent plea, Chanyeol slowly swapped them around so Baekhyun was laying under him, his legs spread. He teased up Baekhyun’s t-shirt and peppered open-mouthed kisses along the milky skin, loving the way the smaller would arch up for more, following his lips.

“You’re so good to me now, I forget how much of a little shit you used to be” Chanyeol mumbled, tugging away the other’s obstructive clothing, pants being flung away from his tiny frame and thumbs hooking into the waist band of his underwear, letting his throbbing cock spring free.

“What are you-” Baekhyun stopped suddenly, gasping harshly as Chanyeol licked a stripe up his cock;

“What does it look like I’m doing- I’m helping you” Chanyeol winked up at him, enveloping Baekhyun in his mouth, returning the favour. The smaller wasn’t small himself by any means, but enough to fill Chanyeol’s mouth- the taller taking him all the way, swallowing around him.

Baekhyun groaned, eyes fluttering shut “Oh my god- oh my god-”

If Baekhyun had ever had a doubt that Chanyeol was the best at everything, it flew out of the window the minute the taller began sucking him off. He twisted his hands around the shaft, tongue swiftly rolling over the tip repeatedly, the over-sensitive head dribbling pre-cum and Baekhyun could do nothing more than claw at the sheets, bucking his hips up wantonly.

Chanyeol hummed slyly, the sensations thrumming through the sensitive skin and all over Baekhyun’s body, as his hand and mouth worked in tandem.

He repeated the motion, slowly moving his mouth, tightening it into a ring as he lifted up, dragging up along the shaft in a way that had the smaller’s thighs shaking, desperate. And then Baekhyun nearly  _ screamed, _ as Chanyeol’s finger flicked his puckered rim, throat relaxing to let the smaller slide down until he was snugly fit against the column and the taller blinked up at him with his big, innocent almond eyes, throat constricting deliciously around him. 

“Your mouth is so g-good. Please!” Baekhyun choked out, hands flying to the other’s soft pink hair and tugging “ _ Please can I cum on your face _ ?”

Chanyeol glanced up, surprised momentarily and then smiled with a nod, pulling off with a lewd pop- spit and pre-cum glazing his lips “Cum on my face baby, I want it”

That was it, Baekhyun gripped his cock, jerking with a force that was to be reckoned with- Chanyeol’s pretty face, plush lips and flushed cheeks was all he needed to unravel, back curling as he came, thick white ropes falling across the taller’s hair, cheeks, lashes and lips. Looking like sin itself.

The taller gently took Baekhyun’s hand and traced the cum on his cheek with the slim digits, before popping them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around in a way that had Baekhyun squirming once again “Mm, you do taste sweet- also that’s revenge for being a little shit before”

Baekhyun grasped his chest to steady his breathing. That had been something else- sure they’d fucked more times than he could count- they’d done it a  _ lot _ over the last two weeks, but this was the first time Chanyeol had sucked him off. And here he was sat, licking his cum off his lips, looking like every sex dream Baekhyun had ever had, a sweet adorable smile on his face.

“I hate you.” Baekhyun mumbled, cheeks blazing with embarrassment at the taller teasing him.

“You don’t mean that”

“No you’re right, I don’t... I don’t think I hate you at all” His voice was quiet, somewhere hoping that Chanyeol didn’t hear his revelation, although it probably didn’t come as much of a surprise considering he had confessed not two weeks ago.

“Oh?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows shot up as he rolled off the bed to gather a wash-cloth, playful smirk plastered on his face “You just have dirty, horny dreams about me instead?”

Baekhyun threw a pillow at him with all the strength he could muster, making a weak sound in his throat “Actually, I take that back- I hate you so much right now” 

“Well that’s a shame” Chanyeol mumbled, leaning over him to clean him up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips “I actually like you a lot”

Baekhyun didn’t feel bad for pushing Chanyeol off the bed. He however did kiss every one of his small bruises better, just so Chanyeol stopped pouting at him.

Who was he kidding? He really liked kissing Chanyeol.

He really liked Chanyeol- period.

**

It was their first day back on campus- an obligatory lecture day before the start of the dreaded exam weeks- that Baekhyun finally realised what an asshole Chanyeol actually was.

It started in the car as the taller drove them to the lecture building, Baekhyun wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirts, coming down to his knees and his own pair of light blue jeans. He ignored the taller’s comments that he shouldn’t have bothered with the jeans and just wear the t-shirt as a dress- that would be something Baekhyun was only willing to do when they were alone.

“So do you feel ready for the exams? We went over a lot of stuff, I hope it’s all helped” Chanyeol’s words were genuine, his eyes sincere and Baekhyun flashed him a smile;

“I do feel ready... I mean, I don’t know if it’ll be enough but... it’s better than having stressed for three weeks. Thank you for helping me... It means a lot”

“Well...” Chanyeol smiled softly “It’s okay if it’s you, Byun”

“Jesus, what’s with the ‘Byun’ again, just call me Baekhyun or something equally cute or don’t bother speaking to me. I really don’t like you sometimes” Baekhyun pouted, hating how the other used his surname just to rile him up.

“Hmm sure you don’t” Chanyeol grinned, leisurely moving the hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel to rest on the curve of Baekhyun’s thigh, fingertips grazing the inner seam of his jeans. 

The other stiffened instantly; body on high alert and trembling under Chanyeol’s touch- it was embarrassing how quickly Chanyeol could turn him on. The taller may as-well have been the devil with the way he traced light circles on his inner thigh, treating it like his personal sketch pad while Baekhyun made no move to push him away, too enthralled by the feeling to think about the consequences. The smaller simply closed his eyes tight, praying to every deity that his cock would remain unaffected by the taller’s antics.

Alas, he had no such luck- his member twitching wantonly against his jeans only a few moments later. Thank god for the giant shirt.

Finally Chanyeol parked up, and Baekhyun wasted no time in swiftly pushing the door open and jumping out. “I- I’m gonna go- I’ve got to sort... something. You’re such an asshole Chanyeol” Baekhyun whined, about to turn towards their building when the taller pulled him back, arms sneaking around his waist;

“I’m sorry, it’s so fun to tease you though- you’re so cute when you get flustered” He pouted “Forgive me, Baekhyun?”

“Fine, whatever” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and smiled slightly at Chanyeol calling him cute, before moving spontaneously and pecking the taller gently “Now stop being a child, let’s go before we’re late and Dr Bennett keeps me behind again”

Chanyeol chuckled “Okay okay- I’m coming, princess”

They both pretended like they didn’t hear the whispers surrounding them as Chanyeol walked behind the smaller through the corridors of their building- Park and Byun, being  _ civil _ with one another? It was unheard of.

It must have been something in the air.

It was during their lunch break, where Baekhyun was sat with Sehun and Jongin that Chanyeol texted him to go to the third floor bathroom, for a little ‘gift’.

Indulging, Baekhyun trekked up the usual steps. When he entered he found nothing but a brown paper back, with a little tag with Chanyeol’s messy scrawl on it.

“ _ Just a little something for you, thought you would like it. Wear it well for me! –Pcy x _ ”

The kiss made Baekhyun’s heart swell, and his eyes widening as he pulled the items out of the bag. A small, silver bullet vibrator- discreet and slender and a travel size bottle of lube. 

_ Oh fuck, this was hot. _

He shouldn’t want to do this, to be so filthy in front of all his classmates- but it was turning him on to think he would have Park Chanyeol- their precious, shy, reserved president who the girls and boys all drooled over openly- fucking him during their lessons, teasing him and  _ only _ him. And the feeling of knowing that no-one else got the treatment he did, while everyone thought they hated each other was exhilarating.

It gave him such a  _ thrill _ .

Applying the lube generously and stretching himself open, Baekhyun pushed the little object in, feeling it slide in snugly before covering himself back up and heading to his class, ignoring Sehun’s questioning look of why he had been gone for so long. This would be interesting.

Chanyeol followed into the lecture hall shortly before the teacher, sitting in his usual spot near the front. He looked normal, un-phased - as if he hadn’t asked Baekhyun to carry out a lewd sexual act in public and as if he didn’t have the device that controlled it. 

Baekhyun watched from three rows back as the other smiled gracefully at the girls blushing and cooing at him, starting a small conversation with them, not even bothering to give Baekhyun a glance.

_ Exactly like he used to be when they had hated each other. _

A grim feeling took over Baekhyun’s gut, anxiety twisting up inside him- what if this was what Chanyeol actually felt and the last three weeks had been a game? A game where he embarrassed Baekhyun, spilled his secrets, watched him fall apart in front of his course-mates- what if the other was still angry at him-  _ what if _ -

All the smaller wanted to do was grab the other and drag him away from his chorus of fan-girls, giggling at his every word and kiss him senseless in front of them, have Chanyeol kiss him back knowing he meant it. He had never felt so  _ possessive _ of someone in his life.

Fumbling with his phone, Baekhyun pulled it out to text him. He couldn’t do this- watch Chanyeol not care about him- not with all the thoughts swimming in his mind.

He lifted his eyes once more before he sent the text to find Chanyeol looking at him, concern etched onto his features, soft eyes looking over him and head tilted in question.

The smaller melted, the tightness in his chest ebbing away at the tender look. Chanyeol still cared. Fuck, he really  _ cared _ \- it hadn’t been a game, this was just an act for everyone else. 

**From: Giant**

_ You look really pale, are you okay? x _

**To: Giant**

_ I’m fine, really. Just watching you and your fan-girls chatting. _

_ You look cute by the way x _

Baekhyun loved the way Chanyeol’s eyes lit up when he read the message, biting down on his lip.

**From: Giant**

_ My fan-girls? You mean those girls? Are you jealous, Baekhyun? x _

He was too busy furiously typing out a message that very clearly stated that he was, in  _ no way _ , jealous of the sickly sweet, clingy girls who lacked his honey thighs and curvaceous waist and saw the need to dangle off of Chanyeol at every waking second and hang on to his every word- he nearly missed how the other’s hand slid into his pocket, fingers tracing around something and –

Oh shit. 

Oh shit,  _ oh god no _ .

Baekhyun’s body jerked as the vibrator buzzed to life, squirming up inside of him- teasing against his prostate. It flicked up another level as Dr Bennett walked into the room, the smaller jolting in his seat with his head pressed into his hands, the words on the screen blurring into a meaningless jumble as pleasure coursed through his veins.

_ Sadistic bastard _ .

The smaller whimpered, body heating up with the knowledge that Chanyeol was enjoying this as much as he was. He pressed his feet firmly against the floor in an effort not to make a sound, his fingers gripping the edge of his seat, but his efforts were in vain as the object instead moved around inside his slippery hole, leaning on the soft bundle of nerves that had him gasping weakly.

Chanyeol threw a smile back at him, a smirk clear as day to show he could hear every inch of what Baekhyun was going through. 

Sehun gave him a confused look from the next desk over when the vibrator picked up speed, eyebrows knotted together, mouthing some words that he could barely make out. He simply shook his head, although his vision was already swimming deliriously and he was sure he would cum in his pants like some high-school slut, just dreaming about the other’s big cock fucking him open right after this.

He wouldn’t be able to make it like this, he really didn’t think it was possible.

Baekhyun just managed to make to the end of the lecture, not a single word going in and he was glad for once that Chanyeol had already been over this material with him. The other looked like a saint, tidying up all the materials and talking to the lecturer casually.

Baekhyun didn’t care that he was panting like a bitch in heat as he nearly sprinted out of the classroom, legs barely carrying him.

He reached the third floor bathroom and made it to the wall, before crumpling to his knees. He was sweating, the vibrator shaking him so close to an orgasm, yet just not close enough.

It was not  _ enough _ .

He barely managed to slip his pants down, fingers edging back to pry out the demonic toy- instead he futilely pushed it further in, jaw dropping in a silent scream as it pressed against his prostate- vision blanking for a few seconds as his chest heaved.

“ _ Yeol- _ ” His voice was hoarse, but he needed the taller, tears gathering in his eyes. In the next moment, Chanyeol was beside him;

“Such a needy little slut, couldn’t even wait for me?” His voice was teasing, but he coaxed Baekhyun forward, slipping a thick finger beside the vibrator, fucking it in gently to aid with the stretch “I know you wanted to come Baekhyun, it was all over your face- it’s all I could think about seeing you shaking against your desk- wanting to finger your tight little ass and make you squirt all over my fingers from your filthy cunt”

The dirty words did nothing but push him further, closer to the cliff where his orgasm lay over the edge and Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to dive off.

“God, finger my tight little ass, I wanna cum” His words were garbled, eyes glossy as the vibrator continued its devilish task, working in tandem with Chanyeol’s thicker digit.

Chanyeol spanked his ass with harsh palm, the pink blooming instantly as he pistoned his other finger in, the vibrator sliding with it and creating nothing but pure ecstasy in Baekhyun’s smaller body, nerves singing with electricity and body flooding with delight. 

He tensed momentarily, clamping around the digit, the vibrator- everything, before he stained the floor white, his seed spilling in lines as he kept himself propped up on his hands and knees.

He was about to drop onto the dirtied floor when Chanyeol wrapped a hand around his midriff and pulled him back into his lap quickly, switching off the vibrator and gently slipping it out to prevent hurting the smaller man.

“God, you’re perfect, I don’t think you know what you do to my heart” Chanyeol whispered, cradling the smaller against his chest, his heart thundering hard because fuck, he wasn’t lying. There was no-one he wanted to do that with, and not just the sex, no-one he wanted to cuddle with, kiss, ramble on with, argue with, sleep with... and definitely no-one else he wanted to be in love with.

Because one thing was clear to Chanyeol- right here, right now, he loved this man so damn much, more than he ever thought he had before.

“I know. I’d only ever do this for you so I want a million kisses as payment, you hear me Park?” Baekhyun mumbled sleepily as Chanyeol fixed his uniform around his body.

“Anything for you” Chanyeol whispered to the already sleeping boy in his arms, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead and sitting there on the hard tiles until their next lecture rolled around. He would take dead legs and dead arms, if it meant he got to look at the perfect angel that was Baekhyun.

“I love you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol smiled, thankful that the smaller was asleep. The last thing he wanted to do was freak Baekhyun out. Sure they had confessed, but nothing had happened since then, neither of them had been on a date, they hadn’t even confirmed if they were a... ‘ _ thing _ ’. 

They were in a strange limbo, and if limbo was the only place Chanyeol got to hold Baekhyun like this, he would take it.

He had waited long enough.

Baekhyun had heard it- Chanyeol’s quiet confession.

He knew he wasn’t supposed to have, but he hadn’t been asleep, he had simply closed his eyes, loving the way Chanyeol held him close after their sessions, a complete contrast to what they used to be.

But after hearing that, he wasn’t sure how to act. It made him feel overwhelmed, he liked Chanyeol a lot, but it wasn’t too long ago that he had hated that very man, wanted nothing to do with him and spited him at every chance he received.

And now...  _ now _ his once worst enemy was in  _ love _ with him? He couldn’t do this right now, it was too much with everything else he had on his plate- he had to focus on his exams, on his future, on his placement and on his life.

As much as Chanyeol meant to him, he couldn’t do this right now- have Chanyeol be a certain part of his life which would surely involve changing so much more than he really could? Not to mention, he didn’t feel the same way, did he? How could he stay with someone who loved him when he didn’t love them back?

Using the fact he had exams for the next two weeks, Baekhyun avoided the taller, focusing solely on his aim to be at the top- ignoring Chanyeol’s soft glances which now meant so much more, his caring words beyond what they used to be.

The look in his eyes made Baekhyun’s stomach turn- he loved him. Like  _ love loved _ him- this wasn’t small infatuation, or a schoolyard crush, or enemies with benefits... Park Chanyeol was in love with him... and Baekhyun... wasn’t sure how he felt right now.

Liking someone was something Baekhyun could understand, but being in love with them felt so far out of his grasp.

He pretended he didn’t see Chanyeol’s pained expressions and tired eyes as the week dragged on, or the fact he felt hurt when Chanyeol stopped trying around the middle of the second week when Baekhyun refused to talk to him or meet his eyes, simply walking in the other direction when he saw him.

It hurt him the most because honestly, he missed Chanyeol and he was the only person stopping himself from seeing him.

**

Handing in the final paper was a relief. He had done it.

He had made it through the torturous two weeks and his results would be there only seven days from now. Yet, he still had a heavy heart because of a terribly adorable giant.

Chanyeol’s words had done nothing but ring in his head since he had uttered them.  _ Love _ .

Admittedly, he had casually thrown out there that he may have been falling in love with Chanyeol on one or two occasions. But had he? Fallen in love? 

_ How did it even feel to be in love with someone? _

Sure, he found himself searching for Chanyeol in his lecture halls, missing his smile, his eyes and his ears. He realised he missed his booming voice and his large hands, still tender to the touch despite their size. He missed wearing Chanyeol’s hoodies and snuggling into bed with him. He missed more than he could put into words- how Chanyeol kissed, the light in his eyes, listening to his music. Everything that made up Chanyeol... Baekhyun had missed horribly in the past two weeks- wanting nothing more than to be in his giant’s arms and keep him to himself.

_ His giant _ .

Fuck. His  _ fucking _ giant. His Park Chanyeol.

Oh. 

So  _ that’s _ how it felt.

**

“I think I fucked up” Baekhyun finally said out loud to the tall blond leaning against the wall, smoking after the exam.

“Huh? In the exam or?” 

Baekhyun shook his head “With... I... I had a thing going on with  _ someone _ and... well, I screwed it up because I was scared and I didn’t want to think I had real feelings for them. But I think I might actually love him and... I miss him a lot and I don’t think I can fix this. He’ll never want to speak to me again.”

“Well that’s a stupid way to think” The new voice made Baekhyun jump, seeing Chanyeol’s small doe-eyed friend standing behind him and a surprising cigarette in his hand, heart shaped lips pursed and eyes staring through him.

“ _ Wha _ -”

“That  _ someone _ is waiting for an explanation at least. And if you love and care about him as much as you’re here wailing about- you’ll at least tell him that and let him make the choice for himself” Kyungsoo shrugged “Don’t shoot yourself in the foot with the gun that’s meant to start the race, dum-dum”

Baekhyun blinked, hope flickering through his eyes as Kyungsoo turned away from him and smiled at the approaching tanned figure of Jongin.

Maybe,  _ just maybe _ , Chanyeol would give him a chance.

Chanyeol had left the exam hall before Baekhyun had even left his desk, eyes downcast- not smiling at any one, keeping to himself. It was so unlike the bubbly, smirking Chanyeol he knew and he knew he was the one to blame- he had done this to the other.

Building up his resolve, Baekhyun strode to the President’s office where he could see the light under on under the oak door. He knocked twice, waiting with bated breath for the other’s voice.

“Come in- it’s open” 

Fuck, he’d missed that thick, deep voice, the baritone reverberating through his bones, setting his nerves alight.

Pushing the door open, he stepped into the spacious office. If Baekhyun had considered Chanyeol a sexy man before, it was nothing compared to how he looked sat behind the dark wooden desk, legs crossed, one elbow leaning on the desk as he pored over some papers on his table, not even raising his head. The jacket he had worn that day was stretched over his broad shoulders, the sleeves rolled up his forearms so that his tattoos could peek out from under them and his long legs seemed to stretch on for miles, his jeans accentuating their length.

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun stepped forward and Chanyeol finally raised his head to meet his eyes. They were dark and uncaring, emotionless- as if looking into a void.

Baekhyun gulped back the pit of anxiety in his stomach- he made the taller feel like this, he was truly the worst.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Chanyeol repeated flatly “What do you want?”

His tone was clipped, as if speaking to Baekhyun for too long was painful and he looked away from the other’s pleading eyes.

“You” Baekhyun blurted out “I want you. I know you’re mad at me, you have every right to be and if you hate me now for real, I’ll completely understand. But please,  _ please _ just let me explain”

Chanyeol made the mistake of looking back up into eyes he had most definitely fallen for, the same eyes that had refused to look at him for two weeks, embarrassed of him and his confession; that had seemed angry at him for wanting to love him. He sighed softly “Whatever, Byun”

_ Byun. _

The word hung clear in the air, not teasing like it usually was. It was said the same way Chanyeol used to say it- with no feeling or affection and it crushed Baekhyun inside, tears pooling in his eyes because this was the closest he had been to Chanyeol in weeks, yet the other seemed so far away from him.

“I know you’re angry at me- I  _ know _ that. And everything is my fault because I’m an idiot and I panicked.  _ I panicked _ .”

“About what, Byun?” Chanyeol sounded exasperated, clear this was hurting him “You pushed me away like you always do- I hear the message loud and clear you didn’t actually like me. Was it something I did, did you not feel like you could talk to me, or was I just something you could throw aside?”

“ _ No _ ! You’re none of that.” Baekhyun nearly shouted the words, guilt fitting in his chest at making the other feel so small;

“I panicked because I heard what you said in the bathroom that day. I heard what you said and I... it scared me a lot” Baekhyun rushed out, stepping forward quickly. He was only a foot or two from Chanyeol’s desk, worried that the other may bolt out at any given moment. “But I was an idiot- I  _ am _ an idiot okay? I’m an idiot who was only thinking about himself and not about you. Not about how I really felt about you, only how I thought I should feel”

“Okay...?” Chanyeol’s words were disinterested, but he leaned back in his chair giving Baekhyun his full attention.

“I’m an idiot who fights you instead of talking about things, I’m the idiot who does stupid things like locking himself out, I’m the idiot who knocks over expensive things...” Baekhyun took a deep breath because he really needed to get his point out before the taller leaves “I’m the idiot who thought I shouldn’t be feeling this way about you...”

“And what way is that, Byun?” Chanyeol asked, voice cold as he stood up and rounded the desk, towering over Baekhyun as he shrugged on his coat, having had enough “Do you want to tell me or are you going to ignore me for another two weeks before I find out?”

“I like you a lot. I  _ love _ you.” Baekhyun babbled out, fingers twisting together nervously. He felt the anxiety crawl up his chest, mild panic overtaking as Chanyeol stared at him silently, taking in his words.

“I really do- a lot, right from the start. I love you a lot, even if it took me a stupid amount of time to realise it. You’re the only one who’s been so selfless, who’s been there with me no matter what, even when I pushed you around. I was scared because you’re someone I’ve always felt strongly about and I didn’t think it would ever be  _ this _ way, I didn’t think I was allowed to feel this way. But when we finished exams, or every time I thought one of them went badly- I only wanted to be with you. You make me feel better, the best. You’ve always made me want to do my best, right from the beginning even if I didn’t see it myself. And you’ve never judged me for being me- even when I told you after years why I did what I did, or what happened to my parents, or where I lived- you just- accepted it. Accepted me for who I am. Chanyeol, I’m so in love with you, I’m sorry it’s taken me so long – please,  _ please _ say something-  _ anything _ ?” Baekhyun tried to stop his voice from shaking, clamping back the tears that were choking up his throat and clogging his windpipe.

Was this it? Was Chanyeol was done with him now- had he been too late?

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, not daring to look up at the other because he couldn’t bear to see if his eyes were still looking so lifeless “T-thanks for letting me say that, I get that I don’t deserve a second chance with you so I’m going to get going now-”

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around his waist tugging him into his chest, their bodies pressed flush together and his chin resting on top of Baekhyun’s head “You’re right, you  _ are _ an idiot. But you’re  _ my _ idiot and I love you too” He pulled apart to look Baekhyun in the eye, the little twinkle sparking something stupidly giddy in the smaller’s heart “I swear to god though, if you pull another stunt like this- I’m making you suffer, do you hear me?”

Baekhyun only sniffled and nodded, the tears freely falling down his face as he blubbed into Chanyeol’s shirt, whispering out quiet ‘I love you’s’ and ‘I’m sorry’s’ against his chest as the taller soothingly patted his back.

“Come on, you’re meant to stop crying now” Chanyeol leaned down and pecked the other’s lips “Byun, come on- you’re meant to be the big bad bitch of the uni, not crying like a kid”

Baekhyun pouted at that “Still calling me Byun?”

Chanyeol sniggered, nuzzling Baekhyun’s cheek with a hum “What would you prefer I call you?  _ Babe _ ?”

Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol’s arm “I’m emotional right now, that’s no reason to take advantage and make fun of me”

“You put me through hell for the past two weeks, I think I deserve this Baekhyun” Chanyeol didn’t admit it, but he loved the way Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled every time he said his name. 

Maybe it was time to stop calling him Byun after all, especially considering the way Chanyeol was feeling right now- that wouldn’t be his surname for too much longer. 

Not that he’d drop that bombshell any time soon, he didn’t want Baekhyun fleeing in a panic all over again.

“Let’s go get something to eat at least, and then we can talk about everything. How did your exams go?” The taller asked instead, gathering up his things as Baekhyun chattered to him excitedly about the exam questions, enquiring about what the taller had written and comparing their answers.

_ This. _ This is what Baekhyun would give up the top spot for, if he could be the top spot in Chanyeol’s life.

**

“Oh my god, the scores are out- can you believe the rankings? Who would have guessed?” There were quiet whispers buzzing around, his classmates hoarding around the board, each peering to see their respective overall grade that determined their future.

Baekhyun pushed his way to the front, nearly tripping over his own feet to get through the crowd. 

“Oh my god” His voice caught in his throat, and he turned his head to look around for his tall giant. 

_ ‘Top grades in Pharmacology 1 and 2- Byun Baekhyun, Top grade in medical science- Byun Baekhyun. Overall grade position, number 2’ _

He’d done it. He’d managed to get half of his exams as the top score. His board had no reason to exclude him from his scholarship. Shoving past the students to get to some open air, Baekhyun whipped out his phone.

_ ‘Overall top grade for the year- Park Chanyeol.’ _

Of course. But instead of being annoyed at the fact, he was proud that the man he was in love with (yes, he could proudly say it now)- although again they hadn’t really talked about what they were despite being  _ in love _ with each other- was the one to achieve that, he truly was incredibly smart.

**To: Giant**

_ Please tell me you saw the grades. Where are you? I need to see you, please x _

**From: Giant**

_ 3 _ _ rd _ _ Floor Bathroom, come up x _

Baekhyun clambered up the stairs so fast his lungs burned but he didn’t care when he burst through the toilet doors, eyes immediately landing on Chanyeol blinking at him from where he was sat on the counter top, biting his lip to stop his smile exploding on his face.

“C’mere” He whispered, opening his arms and Baekhyun willingly sank into them, body becoming lax. Everything he had worked for had finally,  _ finally _ come true for him.

“Well done, baby- I’m so proud of you. You kicked ass on those exams- just like I knew you would” Chanyeol kissed his head softly “Seriously, I’m so happy I haven’t stopped smiling since I saw the results”

“I know! Can you believe it- I had the best teacher honestly” He grinned up at the other “But I still couldn’t beat your score, how smart are you actually?”

“Ah, I rejected an offer to go to KAIST if you must know” Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun gaped at him. KAIST was  _ everyone’s _ dream- it wasn’t the top university for nothing. 

“Y-you did  _ what _ ?!” He nearly shrieked “W-what?  _ Why _ ?!”

“It just wasn’t for me, too many pretentious people and the course layout didn’t really appeal to me, plus I had a one-on-one discussion with Dr Bennett and the other lecturers here and preferred the modules.” Chanyeol shrugged “Yonsei was the better option really- now for multiple reasons”

“I mean... I can’t believe you did that... but if you hadn’t I wouldn’t have been able to have you like this, all to myself” Baekhyun mumbled, pouting cutely “So I’ll accept it, okay?”

The taller smiled “Good” he paused, his smile turning wicked “Since we’re both here...”

He didn’t have to finish his sentence, Baekhyun was already reaching up to his lips.

“God yes, I need this” Baekhyun whispered, tugging the taller down to leave hot, open mouthed kisses against his jaw and neck, Chanyeol finally taking the initiative to mould their lips together, slotting them against each other as Baekhyun pushed his tongue in, flicking against the taller’s before drawing back to look at him, looking like sin himself.

“Turn around, Baek- do you still have the plug in?” Chanyeol breathed out heavily, trying to steady himself. Today Baekhyun was looking more promiscuous than ever, a thin black choker lining his neck and wearing one of his old wife beaters. The smaller nodded, looking up at the other with lined-eyes, a special effort he had made just for Chanyeol;

“I do, what are you going to do with me?” Baekhyun bit his lip, he knew how much Chanyeol loved it when he played the innocent little kitten. As expected, Chanyeol growled under his breath;

“God, I’m going to fucking  _ ruin _ you, baby, make sure every inch of you remembers you’re mine” Chanyeol cupped his face, kissing him with a bruising force before pulling away, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips. “Would you like that baby, for me to ruin you?”

“Yes please, ruin all of me” Baekhyun pleaded softly, hands tracing Chanyeol’s toned arms through his shirt.

Chanyeol wasted no time in yanking as much as he could off his smaller lover (still not his  _ boyfriend _ because honestly, wasn’t it getting too awkward to bring up at this point?) letting the clothes spill across the bathroom floor. Spinning the smaller around in his hold, he toyed lightly on the plug;

“I love you, Baek” He whispered, drawing the little toy out slowly, before sliding it back in the action leaving Baekhyun gasping;

“I love-  _ ah! _ M-more”

“Baby slut wants more?” Chanyeol cooed, a small chuckle following as he twisted the object, turning it in his grip as he increased his pace, aiming to make Baekhyun just a little dazed- a starter before the main course he would feed him.

“I want your cock please Chanyeol” Baekhyun whimpered out on one particularly sharp thrust, body lurching forward with only his hands to stop him face-planting the cold tiles.

“Yes, baby” Chanyeol whispered hotly, pressing a soft kiss under Baekhyun’s ear “Anything you want, it’s all yours”

Standing up, he pushed the cheeks of Baekhyun’s ass apart, the soft cheeks dimpling as he did so- just to watch the pink rim flutter, desperate to be filled after hours of clenching around a small plastic toy.

He slowly pushed the tip in, watching Baekhyun’s eyes roll backwards with the friction, despite being lubed up, Chanyeol was big enough to burn every time. 

“ _ Ah _ \-  _ ah _ ! Fuck, Chanyeol” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol pinned him to the wall with his hips, cock burying deeper into his clenching wet hole. Baekhyun’s hands were pressed against the wall, legs locked straight as the other pummelled inside of him, sweat dripping down his neck and forehead.

“My god, you’re so hot like this” Chanyeol muttered, focused on Baekhyun’s cock slapping against his stomach, pert nubs hardening against the cool air of the bathroom. He snaked his hands around to toy with them, Baekhyun too far gone to even attempt to squirm away; “Fuck, I want to keep ruining you forever until the only name you can think of is mine”

“ _ God, fuck- yes please _ ” Baekhyun begged- sobbing out on a moan, bringing his arms down to wrap around Chanyeol’s wrists and pressing their bodies closer together, Baekhyun literally bouncing on the other’s cock, each time letting it slip further into his rapturous heat.

“You’re just my little fuck toy, aren’t you?” Chanyeol whispered, hips snapping up, dark eyes trained on Baekhyun’s lips and the hunger behind them insatiable. 

“Yes,  _ fuck _ \- I’m all yours”

“Such a filthy little whore, is this what you wanted all along? To make your little pussy remember who I am?” He moved Baekhyun from the wall to face the bathroom mirrors. He had a clear view of Chanyeol in all his chiselled glory, positioned behind him, he watched him bring a firm hand down against his ass and Baekhyun moaned desperately, heat blooming along his soft skin “Is it,  _ Byun _ ?”

Chanyeol grabbed a fistful of his hair and sunk his cock back into Baekhyun “Come on, Byun- answer me?”

Baekhyun sobbed outright when Chanyeol started nailing his prostate, tugging his hair back so deliciously that it sent a delicious burn down Baekhyun’s spine “ _ Fuck _ ...  _ Yeol _ . Yes, I only want to remember your cock...”

“You don’t sound sincere” Chanyeol snaps his hips in sharply “Come on baby, say it like you mean it”

“Fuck I  _ love _ your cock. I-I’m a whore for you cock Chanyeol- You’re the only one for me. You always have been.” Baekhyun cried out, body trembling as Chanyeol held him steady in place, the tip of his member brushing against the sensitive rim “Please...  _ please _ ...” 

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was pleading for, but Chanyeol seemed to understand, pleased with his response.

He picked up the pace, drilling into the petite brunet like his life depended on it, pressing against his back and sucking on the sensitive skin between his shoulder and his neck, the action leaving Baekhyun eliciting filthy moan after moan, wet squelching of cock slapping his puffy rim and toned thighs hitting his lustrous ones filling the room.

“God, Chanyeol I’m going to cum”

“Fuck me too, Baek. Fuck, baby- so hot like this” Chanyeol wasn’t coherent anymore, too focused on making the both of them finish, fingers wrapping around Baekhyun’s cock to jerk him off in time to his thrusts. Baekhyun leaned one hand on the mirror and the other reached to tweak his nipples, drawing his orgasm closer.

“Fuck, Yeol- I love you so much” Baekhyun choked out, shuddering as he spurted against the counter, and Chanyeol pressed deep into him with a low groan, cock twitching erotically inside the smaller as he emptied as much as he can. 

His cock twitched mockingly despite finishing.

He’s still so hard. 

“Baek...” Chanyeol’s voice was soft, pulling his cock out until only the tip was resting inside and Baekhyun sucked in a shaky breath, letting Chanyeol gather up the cum seeping out of his dripping hole.

He wanted this so bad, wanted Chanyeol to take the initiative to fuck it back in- claim him in a way no other man would be able to. Chanyeol felt Baekhyun tense under his touch, still incredibly sensitive.

“Do you want this? I don’t want to hurt you” Chanyeol quietly pried, caring even though he was painfully hard, cock rubbing at the clenching hole, cum oozing against his shaft.

Baekhyun moaned and nodded excitedly, eyes squeezing shut and Chanyeol took the hint. This was incredibly hot; Baekhyun pliant as ever as he let Chanyeol fuck his cum back inside.

It was dirty, it was messy- it was everything that Baekhyun had ever wanted and he lifted his eyes to meet Chanyeol’s own in the mirror, legs barely holding him up.

“Please, fuck your cum into me- god, I’m your  _ filthy cum-slut _ ” He whispered and Chanyeol heeded the plea. Grabbing the smaller by the shoulders he thrust in steadily, rotating every now and then to brush against Baekhyun’s sensitive prostate.

“After this, Baek- you’ll not only remember the shape of my cock, but that the only person who can come inside your tight little cunt is me” Chanyeol rasped out, legs shaking from the exertion. He felt his second pending orgasm creep up faster than he’d expected; the sloppy noises of pushing his cum back inside the smaller mixing with the melodious moans from his tiny lover, whimpering beneath his every touch.

“It’s always been yours Yeol-  _ I’ve _ always been yours.” Baekhyun cried out, he  _ belonged _ to Chanyeol. Lover, enemies-  _ everything _ .

It was apparently those words that solidified everything for the taller, his second orgasm pushing through him like a bull at a red flag. The sheer force of the climax knocked the wind out him and he tugged the smaller down with him as his legs finally gave way, both of them hitting the tiled floor with a soft sound.

“Wow...” Baekhyun giggled out, nuzzling against Chanyeol’s cheek gently “That was the best reward ever. Maybe I’ll have to do really well next year too.”

Chanyeol only smiled, still too exhausted to talk. They sat in quiet silence until Baekhyun felt filthy lying in a stream of Chanyeol’s steadily drying come. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up”

For the first time, Baekhyun worked to mop the other up, cleaning him before helping him dress “I meant what I said by the way- this...  _ you _ really are the best”

“No.” Chanyeol finished buttoning himself up “It’s you for sure, Baek. Always has been.” He paused a moment “Actually this wasn’t meant to be your reward, I was wondering... if you wanted...” The taller sheepishly rubbed his neck and Baekhyun blinked up at him- was he... nervous?

“What’s up?” Baekhyun tilted his head with his eyebrows furrowed, clueless.

Chanyeol groaned out loud “I was wondering if you... y’know if you wanted to go on a  _ date _ ?”

Baekhyun deadpanned him, hand on his hip “Seriously? You just fucked your own cum into me, but you couldn’t say ‘date’ without getting nervous?”

It was Chanyeol’s turn to roll his eyes “Just say ‘yes’ already so we can go, dumbo”

“Fine, I suppose. Where are we going to go?”

“Do you like sushi?” Chanyeol asked, taking Baekhyun’s hand once they had tidied up, the two fitting together with practiced ease.

“Do I look like an idiot- of course I love sushi- as long as you’re paying. Let’s go!” He yelped, giddy with the fact he was finally going on a real life date with the man he had steadily fallen more and more in love with. A little over a month ago he hated him with all his being, yet... things had changed and he wouldn’t let even a fly hurt this man. He was too good for the world.

And he was all his.

**

  
  


This was it. 

The worst of it was over. He had survived his exams, he had survived the results and he had survived telling Chanyeol the truth. In fact, it had been the best thing to ever happen to him.

Chanyeol blinked back at him across the table, finishing off the soft sponge cake they had bought as dessert “Oh, by the way- did you get a confirmation on your placement? They should be coming out today too- I don’t see why we wouldn’t have nailed it with our grades”

Baekhyun hummed “I’ve not checked my emails yet” He pulled his phone out, whisking himself away to the app and flitting through the emails he had received.

He did receive a response, it had come through earlier this morning when he had still been in the bathroom with Chanyeol. He opened it excitedly, nerves tangling in his stomach;

_ Dear Mr Byun Baekhyun, _

_ Thank you for your application. After further consultation with the University Board at Yonsei University and your referees, we regret to inform you we have decided to  _ **_reject_ ** _ your application to BMC Pharamceuticals.  _

_ We can see you are an academically excelling student and upon further reflection we could look to offer you a position for interviewing for the placement opening in 2021. _

_ Please email your response to  _ [ _ bmcpharma@bmc.com _ ](mailto:bmcpharma@bmc.com) _. _

_ We look forward to hearing from you. _

_ Kind Regards, _

_ The BMC Recruitment Team _

Baekhyun blinked back tears of frustration “After all that... I didn’t get it?” He whispered, Chanyeol instantly reaching for his hand;

“Baby, I’m so sorry” He kissed Baekhyun’s hand “You deserved that place, it’s Yonsei that don’t deserve you. You’re too good for them.”

“I... what am I going to do?” Baekhyun let the little tears roll down his cheeks. Everything had been for nothing, he had failed... miserably. It was a slap in the face that they hadn’t even opted to include him in next year’s finalists for the placement, only an interviewee.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol scrunched his eyebrows together deep in thought “But we’ll figure something out Baekhyun, please believe me- okay?”

“I want to Chanyeol but... if I don’t get something, I’ll be going back to my auntie, I can’t afford to live here it’s too expensive. I’ll have nothing to show after three years here...”

Chanyeol bit his lip “Actually... I... I do have one idea- but I feel like you’re not going to love it really”

“Anything, Chanyeol-  _ anything, _ please?” Baekhyun pleaded, voice trembling and Chanyeol cracked;

“My parents are owners of a pharmaceutical company as part of their global Park’s empire, remember?” Chanyeol smiled lopsidedly, a little shy “I could easily ask them to... y’know take you on?”

Baekhyun spluttered for a moment, in disbelief that someone he had loathed with all his heart, someone he had once hurt constantly, would give him an offer like that “Yeol, I couldn’t ask you to do that! You parents would think I am a gold-digger or that I used you for a placement or...  _ or _ -”

Chanyeol squished Baekhyun’s cheeks, pinching them softly “Baekhyun, stop that please. My parents already know you’ve been kicking my ass for years- don’t worry, they love you for it”

“W-what?”

“Yeah, they thought you were the one who helped me gained character, such loving parents I know.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes with a tiny smile “I’m  _ kidding _ , but they’ve known how head over heels I’ve been for you for years now. And I think they already knew I was in love with you before I even did. They would absolutely love you- probably more than me”

Baekhyun flushed beautifully, eyes shining and his small nose red “You’d do this for me? Really? It would mean the world to me! I wouldn’t know how to repay you”

“Only for you, I mean you’re my boyfriend now aren’t you, the love of my life? So who else would I do this for?” Chanyeol smiled as Baekhyun ducked his head, the smile blooming on his face totally worth any amount of cheesiness “I might as well use my parent’s money and connections for something, if it means keeping you with me for longer”

“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun reached out for his hand once more “I really haven’t been in love like this before. You’re...  _ everything _ , I can’t believe I spent so long hating you when you’re everything I’ve ever needed.”

Chanyeol smiled softly “We needed that to make us who we are right now, it’s okay- I still need a million kisses just to make up for it. You can start today”

Baekhyun smacked his arm harmlessly “Only if you’re nice to for the rest of the day- no more teasing me like you normally do”

“I can do that. But it has to be the full million, okay?” Chanyeol pressed with an adorable shake of his head and Baekhyun grinned;

“We have our whole lives so what’s a million compared to the life-time of kisses I can give you?” Baekhyun bit his lip and Chanyeol grabbed his chest, eyes looking a little misty;

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter...” He mumbled, opting to shovel more cake into his mouth, lest he burst into tears. There had been enough of that for one month.

“So, I’m your boyfriend now then?” Baekhyun winked “Fucking finally, I’ve been waiting for you to say it since I told you I liked you but you never did!”

“I was waiting for you, dumbo!” Chanyeol yelped, dodging Baekhyun’s poorly aimed kick under the table “but yeah, now’s a good a time as any considering I’ve solidly said ‘I love you’ like a thousand times already”

“If it makes you feel better... I love you too” Baekhyun smiled softly “ _ Boyfriend _ ”

“Ew, please stop that” Chanyeol scrunched his face up, only to burst out laughing, Baekhyun following with his own boisterous laughter.

Three years of hell for a slice of heaven had been worth it,  _ that _ he could say for sure.

Baekhyun made doubly sure it was worth it by leaning over the table to kiss him fully, not caring for the eyes that pried onto their table. 

_ His little slice of heaven. _

**

**EPILOGUE**

**6 months later**

The secretary pressed the button to enter the building “Mr Byun, welcome!” She smiled cheerfully, her name tag reading Ms Tae Young “Just through here you’ll be able to meet your new team and the team’s new, very diligent, and-“ She leaned down to whisper in his ear “Incredibly stunning boss, but let’s keep that between us!” 

Baekhyun giggled, loving this woman already, stopping when she did, her bottom lip sticking out “Although I’ve never seen him with anyone, so either he’s really lonely or already taken, which is totally unfair”

She shrugged as if it didn’t bother her “Plenty of fish in the sea Mr Byun- except none of them look quite as good” She laughed behind her hand at his expression “I hope you know I’m only teasing, although he is a very lovely boss and is, admittedly,  _ very _ attractive.”

Baekhyun laughed along shyly, his nerves about finally meeting his new team in the Park’s Pharmaceutical’s company coming to the surface.

“You’ll be well taken care of” Tae smiled, pointing to a door which was closed “Your boss is in there, he’s asked to see you before you meet the team- just to see if everything is okay probably, so don’t worry too much”

“O-okay. Thank you Ms Young” He smiled softly and the woman pursed her lips;

“Don’t be a stranger Mr Byun- and it’s just Tae if you will, I’m not old enough to be Ms Young yet!” She walked off with a wave, back the way she had come and Baekhyun politely knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

The voice sounded awfully familiar- like he had only heard it a few days prior over the phone-

“Chanyeol?” He squeaked, entering the room with wide eyes. The very same eyes that very appreciatively took in his attractive-as-fuck boyfriend, dressed head to toe in a black pressed and tailored suit, leaning back in his seat at the head of the desk.

“Is that how you greet your new boss?” His boyfriend chuckled, opening his arms for Baekhyun to step into.

“Fine,  _ Mr Park _ \- what are you doing here- weren’t you in Japan for the holidays with your sister?”

“Yeah, I was but I flew back in last night. Did you have a safe trip to work?”

“I did, the secretary is really into you” Baekhyun giggled “I think she’d be devastated to find that you’re taken”

“Tae?” Chanyeol snorted “She’s not batting for this team, Hyun. She just likes to rile up the newbies, it’s kind of her thing. Unless there’s a girl she finds attractive, cos then she keeps them well away from me for whatever reason” Chanyeol shrugged “It’s nice to have her around here, keeps the place lively”

“But... why  _ are _ you here?” Baekhyun asked finally, his brain still slowly catching up to the fact that Chanyeol would be his  _ boss _ .

“Well... for a number of reasons...” Chanyeol smiled softly at his worried boyfriend “I didn’t want you to feel alone while you were on this placement, this is different from anything BMC could offer, there’s a reason why PC Pharmaceutical’s are close to the leading company in this area, because we offer the best level of hands-on experience” Chanyeol’s serious expression turned into a grin; 

“Secondly, my parents wanted to go on holiday this year and I kindly offered to take their position- considering I worked for them when I was younger, this will be a piece of cake now that I actually know a lot more.” His grin turned sly and Baekhyun stood there gaping “And finally, y’know three years ago when you kept screwing with me... I think this would be a good chance for revenge?”

“No...” Baekhyun whispered, moving forward to take Chanyeol’s hand “You wouldn’t do that to me, you love me”

“Mmm... you’re right. Maybe not revenge then...” Chanyeol paused, placing his forehead against Baekhyun’s;

“... but I hear there’s an unoccupied bathroom on the third floor that could come in handy?”

Baekhyun smirked, fingers already unbuttoning the top of his boyfriend’s shirt;

“Unoccupied? Let’s make sure it doesn’t stay that way, honey.”

**_-FIN_ **

**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter; I hope this fulfilled your prompt and it's something that you enjoyed reading! I did really fall in love with the Chanyeol and Baekhyun relationship in this story and I hope you did too. It was an absolute mammoth to write (and there was so much smut!) and a pleasure too- I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
